


Witches Brew

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Training, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: Einon believes he's found the perfect bed mate. Not a Queen, but someone to keep the bed warm at night.





	1. Chapter 1

“S-sire?!” He wasn't surprised by the shocked look on the girls plain face. He hadn't sent word prior that he would be visiting the small manor. He wanted them off guard. Truth was that he had sent his men before him, but not to notify the small family, but instead to ensure no one would see him coming. They had done their job well, it would seem.

“Hello,” his voice was smooth and he gave her a small, cocked smirk as she stumbled back from the door a bit as he advanced. He had a feeling she was used to blocking people from entrance, but was unsure of herself in this situation, “Are the Lord and Lady of the house home?” he walked past the threshold and started appraising the mousy girl as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. She was scared of him and rightfully so.

“Y-yes, Sire…Lady Torit is home...” likely to avoid his gaze further, she walked off quickly to bring her house masters.

The land of Lord Torit was small, but profitable. They never had issue with paying their taxes or dues either in product or coin. They kept a small crop of vegetables, but their primary fair was meat. Expensive and well sought after meat. Mostly cattle, but there were a few goats and pigs roaming the property. Those that could afford it paid them well. The milk was profitable as well, as was the hides. It was a small farm, but it had helped keep the castle in good health through harsh winters.

It was the just past harsh winter that had brought him here today for his surprise visit. Einon didn’t make a habit of inspecting the small farms. He focused more on the villages that had tried uprising nearly twelve years ago. Making them suffer was more entertaining than keeping an eye on these places. So long as they paid their dues, he had no issue with letting them handle themselves.

However, he’d heard an awful rumor that he was curious about.

It was common knowledge that the Lord and Lady Torit had a child. A daughter. Their only child. Her lack of appearance at markets and court, when he occasionally entertained the people by pretending to listen to their problems to keep his mother at bay, was usually followed by whispers of her less than desirable looks. He, like many others, knew she was several years past the common age of marriage for a girl of her standing and that only added to her undesirability. There was always a man willing to marry a homely girl for the dowry and land offered, so the lack of a suitor must have meant there was something so terrible about her that a man couldn’t look over for the price she offered.

At least that is what Einon thought.

Lord Torit had appealed to the King in the hopes of getting more weapons to keep their thin winter stock secure for the forecasted winter after a long, hot, and dry summer. He made it a point to keep most of his kingdom at a disadvantage weapon wise. While rebels could always find all sorts of weapons, he didn’t want to make it easier for them. 

He granted the request, but not in the way Lord Torit had expected. He had decided that it was better to have his own men look over the remaining stock. After all, the winter stock usually went towards Lord Torit’s family and servants and the castle. Einon enjoyed the luxury of it while others had to suffer on whatever they could dig up in the snow. Better his own men to take care of the cattle, goat, and pig than to entrust it to the Torit’s who might choose to favor their own household before his own.

When winter began to thaw and mating season began, he called his men back. They had a few stories to tell their king. The most interesting was of the Torit’s daughter. They had only caught a glimpse of her the second night of their stay. The family had not appreciated the surprise intrusion by the King’s men. They were more than happy to put the men up in their home, but only after the second night. They said that they woke to the sound of horses and saw the Lady Torit leading the girl out and to a group of nuns. They ushered girl off and the household seemed much calmer for it the next morning. 

A few discussions with the house maids revealed that it was the Torit’s girl. His men stated that while they didn’t get the best of looks, she was beautiful. Nothing like her mother, who was a portly woman with whiskers. Petite, slender, and with sun gold hair. It only took a few private discussions with the maid to understand the situation.

The Torit’s were so terrified of the awful things that could happen to their daughter that they dismissed any male servants and no male villagers were allowed in the household. Nor was their daughter allowed beyond the house gates, except in the company of the nuns. Anytime guests came, they sent her off to be kept at the nunnery several towns over. Einon hated that place, but his mother liked it and it was a small thing to keep her out of his hair. While there, he was sure she was taught the finer points of life. Like keeping one's legs shut, mouth shut, and hands together in prayer.

It was no real surprise that they would want to keep their daughter away from his castle. It was likely that they were privately seeking a suitor for her outside his kingdom. Somewhere safe from the wiles of his men, and himself if he found enough reason to take interest. Locking her away at home and a nunnery was the best way to ensure her virginity for a future husband. Lesser families didn’t have the option of doing such.

Einon wondered if this was all true. If they were really keeping a lovely beauty hidden away. If so, it was a terrible thing.

He waited a short time after the thaw began before making this visit. It would give time for her to return home. He also made sure to time it when the home was most vulnerable. While Lord Torit was away at market seeing to trades for breeding stock. With no male servants, the women would be left to fend for themselves against his visit. It would be easy for him to take full assessment of the situation.

“King Einon, My Lord,” he turned to see Lady Torit. She wasn’t the sight he had come to see. She was short, portly, and sour faced. He found it difficult to believe anything even remotely attractive could come from her loins and even thinking about it made a shiver go down his spine in disgust, “Such an honored surprise,” though there was little honor in her voice. Few could stand to be near him for too long. His men were about the only ones and his mother forced herself to. One look at her and he could tell she knew what kind of person he was, not that he tried hard to hide it.

“I thought I would come to see how your flocks survived the winter.”

“We made due, Sire. It was much harsher than was anticipated,” her hands were wringing the wool of her cloak covering. It had taken her longer than it should have to come greet him. No doubt she and the maid were stashing the girl somewhere, “Your men were of great service to us. We can never be thankful enough,” though the look on the maid’s face behind her told him that she was more than thankful that they were gone. The homely girl would have done well to keep their beds warm through the winter, he was sure. She wasn’t afforded the same protection as their daughter.

“That’s very good to hear,” he smirked a bit, “Though I do hope you can be thankful enough to allow me to stay for dinner and the night. It’s a long way back to the palace and there’s still a chill at night. I should like to look around the farm and see how everything has fared for myself too.”

He enjoyed the nervous look on her face, “O-of course, Sire.”

“And your daughter will be joining us for dinner as well?” he could see the color drain from her face and it delighted him, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her yet. It would be nice to do so before she is sent off to live with the nuns. Is she planning on joining them?” if she was as beautiful as he’d been told, he would take great pleasure in ruining her body for God.

Her face was deathly pale and he could see the terrified look in her eyes, “Y-yes. She w-will join us. Brim, please go make sure Glenna is cleaned up for supper,” the maid nodded lightly before heading off. He watched her go. She was not an unpleasant thing and would serve him well if things did not go as he planned tonight. Einon was sure she expected it after a winter with his guards. Plain in the face, but with soft, curved hips that showed through her wool gown. He took notice that she didn’t even try to wear her cloak as a virgin would to cover her hair. A sign that she had committed some sort of sin or vice. Einon wondered if this was a recent change due to the winter or if she had always been a whore.

The King reminded himself that if he wanted a whorish maid, he had plenty of those at home. Instead, he realized she had not answered his question, “I’ll be glad to finally meet her. The nuns, is Glenna,” he liked the way her name sounded, “Is she planning on joining them?” he unclasped his own cloak before settling down into a chair near the burning fireplace. It was the largest chair, likely reserved for the Lord of the house, which he was for the length of his stay. Lady Torit made no move to prevent him from taking her husband’s seat. She had been to the castle and seen the way he treated the villagers who had rebelled against his father. She wasn’t stupid enough to try to stand up against him.

“Yes. She is,” she had answered very quickly and he had his doubts that she was being honest. A girl wanting to join the nunnery would not be spending so much time at home. She would have been sent off and only returned for small visits. From what he understood, she only disappeared when guests were expected, “She is very dedicated to her calling.”

“It’s wonderful when a young lady has such a morally upright goal in life,” he almost scoffed, “I’ll enjoy talking to her about it,” till he dismissed her, the Lady Torit had no way to forewarn her daughter about him. He was sure whispers went around the small farm about the terrible king, but the girl would be caught off guard. Without her husband, the Lady was left to entertain him. It would be offensive and rude of her to leave him alone unless he requested it. Sometimes the old traditions worked in his favor. Einon intended on making this as awkward and uncomfortable for her as he could. Mostly with silences.

And that’s how it went for nearly three hours. He sat, quietly, in the chair with a small smirk on his lips, staring her down, and toying with a small knife he always kept on him. She eventually settled into a chair across from his and he enjoyed watching her face and mannerisms grow more and more nervous as time went on. He’d hoped Glenna would join them in the uncomfortable silence, but she never did. Likely being kept from him for as long as was possible. He would have liked to see her settle onto the small stool next to the fireplace. A seat used primarily for children to sit and help their mothers roll yarn or for the child to keep check on the fire. It was closest to the chair he had taken. 

Most sat next to their mothers seat, but this one was by the fathers. Einon wondered if she favored her father. His own father had been useless except to keep the throne warm for him. Sure, he’d come close to crushing the spirit of the villagers, but it had got him killed in the end. Not that Einon had helped matters by ripping the crown out of the dying man’s hands. It had been a wonderful and terrifying day. 

If she was as beautiful as he was hoping, he would enjoy having her sit by his knees. His hand on the back of her head, guiding her towards his lap...but he was getting ahead of himself. Einon didn’t want to be too disappointed should he find the girl undesirable. 

It seemed to take twice the usual amount of time for the sun to begin setting. Einon had not moved from his seat once and had forced the Lady to carry the conversation, something most women of her status were not accustomed to doing. As dull as it was, Einon was somewhat enjoying himself. He did hope the pay out was worth it.

The Torit manor was decently sized. It could have been larger, but they seemed to be simple people. If he had to guess, the house only had ten rooms at the most. Two sitting rooms, two bedrooms for the family, a guest room, a servant room, a kitchen, a storage cellar, a dining room, and a slightly larger dining room. Given the family’s tendency to keep others out, he figured both dining rooms were smaller than the average.

He was proven right as the maid came back and announced that dinner was ready. The room he was lead to was not the wide open area he was used to seeing. The table was small and he was surprised to see four chairs around it. Surely they didn’t allow the maid to eat with them? Then again, he knew many families came to cherish the younger servants as if they were their own children. A small, whispered word from Lady Torit had the maid looking mildly upset before she cleared away the fourth setting. She’d actually thought that she’d be allowed to dine in the same room as him. It was almost laughable.

As they settled into seats on opposite ends of the table, he was starting to wonder if Glenna was going to make an appearance. But she finally did just before he settled completely down. His eyes widened a little.

She wasn’t quite the moonlight angel that his men had described, but she was very becoming. He stood back up slowly, keeping up till she was seated next to him. She apologized for being tardy, but he barely heard her. Too focused on her eyes. They were large and green. 

Green in general was not such an odd color, but there was something about them that seemed deeper than usual. They were crisp and clear. There were no tired circles under her eyes, a sign that she was not expected to be up before the sun and out late after it set. Just clear, crisp, fresh spring grass green. Her skin was soft, pale, and clean looking; all very appealing traits. Wavy curls of blond, much brighter in color than was commonly found, framed her face. She was a little on the thin side, Einon preferred women with wider hips, but her weight was not unacceptable. 

No angel, but much more becoming than the women he was used to seeing around. Even daughters of the other Lords would have a hard time coming close to her features. He could see why her family kept her hidden away. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if she had been brought around like the other girls, that she would have been dragged into many of darken corners. He would have taken her several times himself before getting bored and moving onto the next girl. She would have been used goods in no time. Her beauty would have been marred by years of abuse and her family would not have got a good price for her in a marriage to anyone. He could see how easy it would be to destroy her had someone taken her early.

Einon was brought out of his thoughts as her voice finally broke through. It was soft and light, like most women's, “Sire?” he realized he had been staring at her. Her mother noticed that too and seem more worried than before.

“I’m sorry. I was lost in thought,” he smiled lightly, “What was it you were saying?”

She smiled back, “Just that it’s an honor to have you in our home,” her voice sounded more earnest in the statement than her mother had. She hadn’t a clue in the world the sort of man he was. 

“And it’s my pleasure to finally get to have your company, Glenna. I’m sorry we’ve not have this chance before,” he liked how her cheeks turned pink as he finally spoke to her. The look in her eyes was one of awe. It occurred to him that he was the first man she’d ever truly seen besides her father. She may have seen others from a distance, but he was less than three feet from her. He had quite a number of thoughts and feelings going through him. This was a worthwhile opportunity. 

Einon thought of the women he’d been with before. Even the virgins were used women. They talked and gossiped. They knew what to expect when the time came. They knew what was expected of them. He doubted that any such preparations were given to Glenna. The nuns certainly wouldn’t discuss her wedding night and her mother was not likely to start preparing her till a marriage was decided on. The maid might have made mentions, but the look in her eyes told him that wasn’t likely. She couldn’t even make eye contact without her cheeks turning rosy. 

The King had such plans for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Torit came home to find his daughter sitting on her stool by the fire and King Einon sitting in his chair next to her. She was smiling and doting on the rusty haired king. He felt his stomach sink as he watched the King reach out and touch her hair as she leaned her head down to look at the sewing work in her hands. His fingers twined into the soft strands and he looked up with a sickening smirk on his lips at the older man, “Good evening, Lord Torit. I’m glad to see you made it back from your trip. I hope everything went well. I’d hate to see our usual stock diminish for the year because of the winter.”

Glenna’s head went up and she smiled sweetly at her father. It entertain Einon to no end. She didn’t have a clue what was going on through her father’s head, but he knew. He was terrified to see his daughter at the knees of King Einon. His wife wasn’t in the room, but Brim was. Keeping a watchful eye on the two, though there would be nothing she could do if Einon decided to act. She’d kept a watchful eye for three days now. 

Einon had enjoyed his time here toying with Lady Torit and getting to know Glenna. Brim was a nice, nightly distraction as well. The maid bore his brute actions without so much as a whimper. His men came and went to give him their usual reports and such. It was nice living out of the Torit’s Manor, even if Lady Torit and Brim were less than pleased with it. Glenna enjoyed, even lavished, in his company. It had been some time since a woman had behaved this way towards him. Her ignorance worked well in his favor. 

This moment was his favorite though. Seeing Lord Torit standing there watching his daughter at his knees sewing. Not just sewing a tapestry or anything like that. No. Somehow, Einon had managed to tear a hole in his breeches and Glenna had been kind enough to sew them up for him. He was sitting bare legged in front of the blond girl. Her mouth, hands, and body were barely a foot away from him. She seemed unaware of the situation as she happily sewed up the King’s breeches. 

“What...What a pleasant surprise, My Lord,” his voice was a little shaky. As if he’d just been caught in a lie. The older man knew that he was in trouble and he had a feeling it would be Glenna who had to take the punishment at some point.

So far, he’d done nothing more than talk to the girl and occasionally touch her hand or brush hair off her cheek. Einon was careful not to move too fast, so as not to scare her off. He’d decided what he wanted. He wasn’t going to just take her maidenhead, he was going to make her his personal whore. Other women were good and fun, but the idea of training one to his and only his liking was too good to pass up. She’d have no prior ideas of how she was to act or respond, he’d teach it all to her. She’d have no prior experiences to cloud her judgement, she’d only do as he liked and he’d never have to worry about having an unsatisfying evening. He imagined he’d get a few months of use out of her before he grew bored. At that point, he’d send her back to her family a disgrace. 

“I apologize for the state of my undress, but Glenna insisted on sewing them up before I left for home,” and he had been kind enough not to resist the offer in the least bit. It was almost sad how she didn’t seem to understand what an inappropriate situation she was in. Though perhaps because he was a King, it could almost be forgiven. After all, unmarried maids did such things and it wasn’t considered inappropriate, “I am glad you were able to return before I left. I would hate to have to leave three ladies alone in a house. It’s hard to tell what sort of things could happen…” he was sure Lord Torit would not be making this mistake again, though the damage was already done. 

He could see the man going over what to say in his mind. He was scared to say the wrong thing, “She’s a very thoughtful girl and I am eternally grateful you were here to watch over my wife and child,” no mention of the maid, “I suppose I was a little too focused on the trades this year…” 

“That she is…” he reached out again and touched her wavy curls. She turned her green eyes on him, her cheeks flushing pink as they usually did when she looked at him, and smiled softly. It was easy to tell that she was enamoured with him. The first man to come into her life besides her father was a king who only spoke kind words to her. She couldn’t be faulted for feeling a little swept up by it all. If he were any other man, Lord Torit would have likely had his head for daring to touch his daughter without his permission, “Which reminds me, Glenna, may I have a moment alone with your father? I have some things to discuss.”

She nodded lightly before getting to her feet. She smoothed out the breeches in her hands before handing them back to him. The stitches were well done. She headed off, hugging her father for a brief moment before disappearing to somewhere else in the household. Brim followed after, leaving the men to speak, “My lord…”

He cut the old man off. It wasn’t important what he had to say, “You’ve raised a fine lady. She’ll make a good wife for someone,” not him. No. He didn’t see her as Queen material. A pretty bedmate, yes, but not one to share his throne, “Before I leave, I’ll need some provisions. It’s a two day ride from here and I have spent quite a bit longer here than I had intended,” he’d fully expected his men to be wrong about the Torit girl, but he was glad they weren’t, “Enough for myself and Glenna.”

“Glenna?” his eyes went wide and the King smirked.

“Yes. She’s a wonderful seamstress,” he commented as he ran his fingers over the stitches on his breeches, “And she has the status and virtues my mother prefers for her ladies in waiting. She’ll make a good companion for my mother,” it was an honor to be chosen for such a thing, but Lord Torit looked like he was going to be ill.

“Sire, I don’t think that would be such a good idea. Glenna is a very sick girl. She’s prone to fainting spells and can be forced into bed for days with sickness. I’m sure your mother would prefer someone of better health,” the man was a quick thinker, Einon would give him that.

A small chuckle escaped his throat as he walked over to the man, “I’ve been here for days and not seen a sign of that. Though perhaps it comes and goes. Even still, the doctors of my castle are surely better fit to care for her…” he leaned in close and half-hissed, “It didn’t have to be this way. If you hadn’t tried so hard to hide it, I would not be so interested. You only have yourself to blame for this.”

“Please, Sire, I beg you. She’s a good girl. She’s never seen outside these walls or the nunnery,” he knew the nuns didn’t stop for the night on their trips. It was always night and he doubted his daughter got much time to explore during the trips.

“I intend on giving her back and perhaps she will be better experienced in life. This isn’t a request. Your wife has already been informed and so has Glenna. I must say, she was quite excited by the news. Very nearly threw her arms around me,” not that he would have stopped her if she had, “I think four days of food rations should do well.”

“But it’s only a two day ride. Sire, please reconsider. We’ve always been a good earning land and we’ve never tried to rebel like the others. She’s our only child.”

“As I said, she will be returned and in one piece,” though probably a little worse for wear. She’d still fetch a husband, but her family would not be able to claim her to be a virgin, “She will learn a lot about what is expected of her in life. I must say, I’m very sad to see how ill prepared she is. A lovely girl like that should be more knowledgeable of her duties,” he chuckled a bit, “She didn’t even blush when I removed my breeches,” not the way she did when she had to meet his gaze. Glenna hadn’t a clue what he had under his clothing or what it was used for. He’d enjoy teaching it all to her. 

Einon imagined she’d been scared and nervous at first, two things he generally found repulsive, but he was actually looking forward to it this time. Most women were scared and cried, but not because of lack of knowledge, but because of too much of it. It was one thing to teach a virgin who had expectation and another to train one who had none, “Perhaps if you had prepared her better, rather than hiding her away, this wouldn’t be happening.”

The older man didn’t try to fight it this time. Einon smiled as he knew the battle had been won, not that there really had been a battle. Even if Tortit had decided to pull a sword on him, it wouldn’t have been much of a fight. For everything he was, Einon was hard to match in battle. His father had ensured he had the best training possible and it had served him well, “I understand, My Lord,” his voice was sullen.

“Very good. I’d like to leave before nightfall.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Einon was insistent that they share a horse. Stating it would ensure they didn’t lose each other and he could better protect her should anything happen. All of which were lies. He only cared about pulling her body up close against his. Forcing her to settle between his legs in front of her family. Their bodies jostling against each others slightly with the movement of the horse. He kept one arm around her, his hand pressed against her belly and holding her to his chest. Her small hands held onto the horn of his saddle. A rope wrapped around one of her hands that lead to another horse that trailed near them carrying their things.

She had been both nervous and excited to leave home. He’d made sure to stay close enough by to ensure her family and Brim had kept their mouths shut. He didn’t need them giving her any warnings.Though even without those, she was shaky and scared. Admitting what he already knew, that she’d never gone from home this way. He whispered soft words of encouragement into her ear as they moved along the road.

Even with stopping for the night, it was normally only a quick two day ride. The King had other plans for the trip though. She’d made several comments during their talks about how she would like to see the river one day. The nuns never went close enough to it and her mother and father never let her go see it. He didn’t understand the fascination with it, but that was quite possibly because he was so used to seeing it. Einon saw a chance to get what he wanted by using the river and her desperate desire to see it.

That was how they ended taking a long detour off the usual road and towards the river. It was already dark out by the time they made it to the river. There were places closer to the castle he could have taken her, but this spot was well out of the way. There were no chances of interruption. They set up a small camp and Einon taught her how to make a fire. He realized he could have her now and be done with it. There was no one to stop him and very little good reason not to do it. It would be easy to push her down to the dirt next to the fire, push her dress up, and take her. She had no chance of fending him off. He could just leave her here and be on his way. Then back home. Back to his castle where he could push any number of women down onto his bed the same way.

Einon reminded himself of the goal he had. To make her his wanting, well trained, willing whore. He’d never have an issue taking other women, but the thought of having one always there when he was too tired, or drunk, to find one was nice.

By mid-morning, Einon had come back to their small camp with a rabbit and she was standing just barely in the water. She had her dressed hiked up to her knees and her shoes were sitting on the dirt shore. She kicked a foot up every now and then, playing with the water. He watched as he set the rabbit down and came up behind her with a smirk, “Can you swim?”

Glenna jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turned quick, “N-no, Sire,” he expected that. After all, this was her first time seeing a river, so he didn’t expect her to be able to swim. It was more of a way to start the conversation, “The nuns say swimming is a sign of a witch. A woman who can float can only do so because she renounced her baptism when entering the devil’s service. Also because water is something that can hold such purity that it can repel evil, causing her evil body to float,” he was amused by the gibberish the nuns had forced into her head.

“Fascinating,” he said dully before reaching down to unclasp his belt and drop his sword to the ground as he got closer, “You don’t believe that, do you?”

The blond curls moved as she shook her head, “Not entirely. I do believe witches exist, but wood floats. I hardly think wood is evil, Sire.”

“Very smart,” he reached down and pulled each of his boots off before working on the laces to his breeches. He pushed the fabric down his legs and tossed it aside with his boots before stepping into the cool water. The sun was slowly warming the water, but it wasn’t unbearable, “Would you like to learn? It’s not difficult.”

Her face lit up and she nodded quickly, “I would, Sire.”

Finally, up to his knees in the water, he came up next to her, “Very good. We’ll need to get rid of some of this though…” he reached out for the brooch that held her wool cloak on, “These clothes hold too much weight when wet. You’ll sink right to the bottom...and no reason for us to have to sit shivering on the shore while they dry.”

He tossed the cloak to the shore and his hands went for the thin, leather belt around her waist. She put up no resistance as he started undressing her. He was eager to see how far she would allow him to go. It wasn’t quite as far as he’d been hoping. After tossing aside her belt, he went for the laces on the front of her top dress. Women wore far too much clothing for his liking. Her hands reached up and stopped him. Einon was almost amazed she hadn’t allowed him to go further considering that she seemed to have no issue with his state of undress. Apparently the nuns had put some shame into her after all, though only for her own body.

Wasn’t that the truth though? It was a woman's fault should he get aroused. It was a woman’s job to ensure there was nothing to be aroused by. Which was why it was acceptable and even expected for a man to bed many women, but a woman’s job to hold onto her virginity till marriage. It occurred to him that the easiest way to do that was to convince her what a horrible thing her own body was rather than to convince her that a man's body was. If she was ashamed of herself, then she would try her hardest to keep it from being shown, “Must I?”

“No, but it will make it much easier. These wool dresses are not made for getting wet. It will pull you down and I don’t think you will fair as well,” perhaps she was naked under it. He’d not met a woman who didn’t wear a shift of some sort. Even the whores did, “You don’t have to take everything off,” he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. Her cheeks were red and he could feel the heat of her embarrassment, “Come now, it’s just us here. The longer you wait, the wetter your dress is going to get,” she had let the dress go in her effort to stop his hands, “Would you like me to go first?”

“Y-yes, Sire, please.”

The king pulled away from her, the water sloshing around his legs a bit before he reached up and unfastened the crested collar. He tossed it towards the shore before tugging the knee length, white and gold tunic over his head and tossing it aside as well. He fixed his tousled rust colored hair before smiling at her. The tan undershirt came down to mid-thigh and managed to keep hidden the one thing he was sure would scare her at first. She’d come to love it and yearn for it though. He’d teach her what all he could do for her, “See. Nothing to be scared of.”

The entirety of Glenna’s face was red as she looked away from him. She was contemplating her next move. He wouldn’t force her dress off. Either way, he could do what it was he had planned, but he was eager to see more of her body. The wool dress wouldn’t cling to her the way her undershift would.

Slowly, hesitantly, her hands went up to the laces at the neck of her dress. She loosened them and started to tug the dampened dress over her head. He smiled seeing the loose, linen underdress. It was similar to his undershirt, only longer. He took the heavy dress from her and tossed it off with their other clothes, “That’s not so bad, now is it?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Good…” he reached over and grabbed both of her hands in his own and started leading her out into the river, “We won’t go out too far. Just enough to show you how to float.”

“You won’t let me drown, Sire…”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Just focus on me. Don’t worry about the water,” he kept moving back, feeling the water rising up his legs. He watched as it slowly climbed up her thighs, wetting the shift more and more. The chill in the water gave him a nice sight as his eyes climbed up her body. Her breasts were small and cool water was making goosebumps dot along her arms and her nipples strain against the thin cloth. She was shivering softly, “You’ll warm up once we get further in the water and you get used to the temperature,” it was colder than he had been expecting, but that would work in his favor. Once they got back to shore, he could convince her to sit close by the fire and find ways to keep each other warm. He didn’t need long in the water to do what he wanted.

“I’m scared…”

Einon smiled and finally stopped. The water was just up to her breasts. Whenever the water moved, he was given the pleasant sight of her wet shift clinging to the mounds. He knew not to draw attention to what he was admiring and the cool water helped to keep him from experiencing any discomfort in his lower regions for the time being, “You trust me, don’t you, Glenna?”

“Of course, Sire. With my life.”

“Then don’t be scared. Now, put your hands on my shoulders. I’m going to put mine under your arms,” she did as she was instructed and he slid his hands along her sides till they cupped under her armpits, “Good. Next, you’re going to lift your feet off the ground. Don’t worry, I’ll keep a hold of you. Just lift your feet,” she attempted to do so, but flailed a bit before finding her footing again, “Try again,” she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms more around his neck. Einon leaned back slightly, wrapping his arms a little behind her back as she finally managed to get both her feet off the riverbed, “There you go.”

“It feels strange,” her eyes were focused on one of his shoulders. She was trying to keep her mind on balance, even though she wasn’t standing on anything, “I don’t...I don’t think I like this.”

“It’s your first time. The first time is always difficult. Just relax. You’re thinking too much. Keep calm and just breathe slowly. You’ll enjoy it the more you do it,” words he planned to reinforce for other new experiences, “The river runs near the castle, you can go swimming any time you like.”

“I would like that.”

Einon pulled her a little closer and she gasped as he pulled her hips down towards his. He pulled her legs around either side of his hips, “Don’t worry. I have you,” he felt her arms tighten around his neck, “You’re much better at this than you realize,” her body was against his now. Closer than it had been any time before. Even sitting on the horse together, it was her back against him. Now his hips were cradled between her thighs, fitting perfectly, and his cold limp manhood pressed against her wet shift under the water. Her pulled her hips tightly to his as he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest. Had the water been warmer, he wouldn’t have been able to resist having her now, “You’re so very lovely, Glenna.”

Her cheeks were as red as blood, “S-sire...you’re too kind,” while her cheeks were rosy, her lips were turning blue. She was too thin and too unacclimated to the weather. Einon felt it was time to add some warmth to those lips.

“I don’t know kindness, Glenna. Teach me kindness…” he took her lips before she could say anything more. They were cold, but soft. Unmarred by the usual roughness he felt on girls after the winter. The nuns took good care of her. For a moment, he wondered why the family had such a connection with the nunnery. Why they took such care of a girl who was not to become one of them. Maybe they saw her as the last spec of virtue in his realm.

Not for much longer.

Glenna resisted for a moment. Likely out of shock. She gasped and her hands pressed against his shoulders a little. But he was unyielding. He held her close around the waist with one arm and brought the other up out of the water and rested her palm against the back of her head. He took her surprise as a chance to deepen the kiss. He’d been slowly pulling her out further into the water, giving her no choice but to cling to him for safety.

It didn’t take long for her to relax again. She melted into his grasp and he pulled her hips up tighter against his own. It was only when he finally felt her hesitantly returning the kiss that he start pulling them back towards the shore. Their lips held together tightly as he helped her find her footing once again. He didn’t release her even as she stumbled back against the rocks and dirt. Einon was careful to make sure they didn’t fall, but he didn’t make the going easy for her. His lips were eager and greedy, overpowering hers easily. He took full advantage of her inexperience by reaching up and cupping her face to angle and move it the way he liked.

The King lead her towards the fire, feeling it’s warmth. Glenna gasped loudly as he maneuvered one of his feet behind her heel and tripped her to the ground. He kept hold of her, not letting her fall hard, and lowered himself on top of her lithe body. Only once he had her pinned below him did he break the hard kiss and sit up. Her face was flushed, her lips red and a little swollen from his treatment, and there was a strange mix of fear and want in her big eyes. The warmth of the fire, free from the water, and feeling her body under his made him start to swell.

Glenna wasn’t ready yet though. Her body was shivering and she was scared. She would panic, he was sure of it. It almost pained him to resist. He had never taken this sort of precaution with a woman before and it was killing him. Einon reminded himself that once they got past the initial interactions, he could do as he pleased with her and in the ways he preferred. It didn’t seem so bad to suffer a few moments of gentleness. Though he wouldn’t stop him from getting a little pleasure from this.

“S-sire…” she stammered, but he cut her off as he leaned back down and claimed her lips once again. He was a little rougher this time. One hand on the ground to keep from crushing her and the other tangled in her curly hair to keep her from twisting away. He pressed his lips hard against hers. Einon took her surprise as a chance to press his tongue into her mouth. It was a rare treat to be able to claim a woman's mouth this way. The unwilling ones sometimes had a tendency to bite. But Glenna accepted it, if a bit hesitantly. She didn’t know how to kiss back properly, but he was more than willing to take control of it.

More than willing to spend as long as it would take to teach it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

When word was sent back that King Einon would be returning with a Lady in Waiting for the Queen Mother, most expected the Torit girl to be some homely, country girl with meager status. However, it was apparent to anyone who saw the King’s return that her title would be nothing more than that. He held her with a possessive arm around the waist on the horse, a warning to anyone that might try to take her behind his back. This girl was his servant and his alone. His mother shook her head with a pitying glance to the blond girl. Glenna looked far too happy to understand what she was in for. There was no saving the ignorant.

There was a feast for the King’s return. He had been gone nearly two weeks. Any reason for a celebration was a good reason. The castle dining hall was much larger than her home one, but it was similar to the one the nuns dined in. The difference was the atmosphere. The nuns sat in cold, stony silence as they ate. Talking was forbidden at the table. It wasn’t the number of people that seemed to make her nervous, but rather the sound. 

Men with their wives or whores, some with both, talked loudly. Shouting at each other, laughing, moving about, and causing all sorts of ruckus. She sat still as a statue next to Einon, picking at her food. He realized while she was so thin. All she did was peck at whatever was given to her. He knew her family had no issue with keeping meals on the table, but he was sure the nuns had something to do with her habits. He intended on fixing that. He wanted more on her body. 

During their time in the woods and on the road, he had become fairly intimate with her form. He’d gone slow, spending much of their first time kissing with his hands running along her sides and shoulders, gripping her hair, exploring her lips, and tongue. Before they headed out the following morning, he pulled her to the ground once more and continued his play. She had still been nervous, spouting off on how she didn’t think she deserved such attention from someone like him. He didn’t let it stop him though. Einon took more liberties with his hands, letting them start sliding over her hips and even pulling her skirts up a bit. Even riding the horse to their next campsite, he moved his hand from her belly and slid it along her thighs. By the time they reached the castle, he’d all but stripped her down and groped her naked form. 

It was pleasing, but he did enjoy a little more meat on the hips.

“Is the food not to your liking?” he whispered in her ear, his nose brushing her hair a little.

She stiffened and blushed, “No, Sire. I mean, yes, Sire. It’s wonderful,” she started eating a little more as he reached over and filled her goblet to the brim with wine. She seemed to lean more towards water, but he intended on changing that as well. Wine would help keep her relaxed when he needed her to be, “Thank you, Sire,” she’d yet to refuse him anything. Einon hoped that wouldn’t change.

Under the table, he slid a hand along her knee, pulling the skirt of her dress up till he could feel skin. She tensed and he watched the man next to her smirk at her obvious discomfort. One day, soon he hoped, he would have her on this table and even in front of his men. What a sight that would be for them. 

As the night progressed, he fed her more food and wine. Her cheeks stayed rosy and her eyes became glassy with alcohol and sleep. She was more relaxed and less resistant when he pulled her close to his chest. While she was running out of stamina for the evening, everyone else seemed only to be gaining. They were much more used to this sort of thing than she was. His mother had dared to come over and offer to take her to a room to rest, but he shooed the woman off. Instead, he held Glenna to his chest tightly. Her blond curls resting under his chin till he reached down and tilted her head upward. 

Einon took her lips hard, as he tended to do. A few of the men cheered him on and he saw his mother shake her head out of the corner of his eye before taking leave of the hall. He clenched the hair on the back of her head tightly as he claimed her mouth again. Her arms were pinned to his chest, he held her head tight in his hand, and he kept a tight arm around her shoulders. She didn’t resist. She opened her mouth as he’d taught her and he pressed his tongue inside. He tasted the wine on her tongue and felt her shiver as he rubbed the muscles together. 

When he finally released her, her head slumped down to his shoulder and he stroked her hair softly. Glenna would be of little more use to him tonight. It would take a few weeks for her to build up a tolerance for their feastivities, “Time for bed, Lovely,” he kissed the top of her head. He motioned for one of the men to come over. He was taller than the King, but of similar build with short brown hair. He had a reputation for leaving women broken and sometimes dead. A brutal beast with little intelligence. He followed orders, but lacked the ability to come up with a thought of his own if it didn’t involve sex or drinking, “Erik, take Miss Glenna to her bed.”

The man nodded, “Yes, Sire,” he lifted the thin girl off the King and held her body close as he lead her stumbling from the hall. 

“Do you think that wise, Sire? I won’t pretend to know what you have in mind for the girl, but sending her off with Erik…” Felton, one of his loyal men, “There will be nothing left of her. It seems a waste to bring her this far for that.”

Einon smirked, “Maybe one day you will grow a brain, Felton,” he knew full well what he was doing. Erik wouldn’t get what he wanted, not tonight or any night, “How useful would you say Erik is to my ranks?”

The other man shrugged a little, “Barely. He can crack a few skulls, but he’s useless with a sword. No wife, no children, no land. I’d say he mostly provides entertainment.”

“Good,” he wouldn’t have liked to waste a useful man on this and Felton confirmed his thoughts on the tall blond.

Einon enjoyed a another drink before taking his leave for the evening. He made his way along the stone halls and stairs till he neared the room he’d chosen for Glenna. A Lady in Waiting should have had a room near the Queen Mother, but it was closer to his instead. As he got closer, he heard crying. It took him a moment to wipe the half-smile from his face as he came up to her room and stood in the doorway. Erik hadn’t even bothered to close the door, not that it surprised him.

He had the petite girl pinned to the small bed, it creaked under his movements as he ground his hips down against hers. One hand held her wrists tight above her head and the other had a firm hold on one of her breasts. While the King had brushed his fingers along her small breasts, he’d yet to take a hold of them. He wasn’t jealous. He was never jealous of anyone. He’d get more than Erik did in the end.

Her cries and screams were cut off by Erik’s mouth on hers. She flailed and twisted under him, but it seemed to only excite the man more. There was a large scratch across his cheek and Einon was glad to see that she did have it in her to fight if need be. Not that it had done her a lot of good. 

Quietly, he pulled the dagger from his belt and came up behind the tall man. He thrust the blade quick into his side. The man howled in pain and reared up from Glenna’s body. He stared in shock at the King as the girl below him kicked and pushed her way out from under him and huddled into the corner of the bed by the wall. There was a large red mark across her face from where Erik had repaid her for the scratch. It would bruise, which he would hate to see, but it was worthwhile, “You dare lay a hand on one of the Queen’s Ladies?” it was a question that needed no answer. Any woman in the castle was expected to lift her skirts if commanded by any number of the men.

“Sire...I…” he didn’t get anything more out as Einon thrust the blade into his gut. Blood poured out and he thrust the now limp body aside to the floor.

“Are you alright, Glenna?” he wiped the blade on his breeches and moved towards her. She flinched till she raised her eyes to look him in the eyes. He braced himself as she flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Women always wanted to be saved, “It’s alright,” he said softly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was sure no one had ever taken a true rough hand to her. The nuns would be stern, but nothing like what she'd just been through.

“Is he...is he dead?” it was sweet that she would care for her attacker.

“I'm afraid so. I hadn't meant to cut so deep, but it had been unavoidable,” not that he had tried hard. Erik was a small sacrifice to get what he wanted.

Einon went to pull away from her, but to his pleasure, she grabbed for his shirt desperately, “Please don't leave me, Sire,” she begged.

He reached down and cupped her cheek. It still felt warm from the hit, “Very well,” he made it sound like he was granting her some special privilege, “Not here though. No need to try to sleep with that…” he glanced at the body on the floor and the puddle of blood that was forming around it.

Rather than making her walk, he forced more closeness by scooping her up in his arms. She didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Einon carried her to his nearby room. It was much nicer and larger than her own. The fireplace was already burning and he set her down on his bed. Unlatching his belt, he laid his sword down on a chair before climbing in next to her. She immediately moved up close to him, still shivering in fear. 

The King pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, “Get some rest,” he said softly. Tonight would be the only night he would allow her the comfort of sleep without his receiving some sort of pleasure. He wanted her to feel safe in his bed and his alone. Einon knew she wouldn't be able to stay in her own without the memory of Erik.

“Thank you, Sire.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates this week, cause next week is supposed to be crazy at work and I am not sure yet what my writing time will look like.

Seven days she had spent at the castle and no one made the mistake Erik had. They kept their distance from the blind girl. Isolating her to the King alone. She would have no friends and only him for a confidant. That is how he wanted it. The only one who tried to interfere was his mother. The Queen had tried several times to catch her alone and pull her from him under the guise that she was to teach her the duties of a Lady. Einon managed to head her off every time and stated he would teach her all she needed to know.

He made it a point to take her everywhere he could. Even down to the quarry. It meant not being able to do all of the things he was used to doing, but she surprised him with how content she was at his treatment of the villagers. He'd been sure she would disapprove, but she remarked that he was their king and should show more respect. After all, they had killed his father and she said she could have found no blame in him if he'd burned the village down. It was nice to know she had a dark streak somewhere inside of her.

It had been a week with her in his bed at night and he had yet to take her maidenhead. It was becoming painfully frustrating. He didn't dare leave her to find relief with one of the maids or whores, lest his mother find her and whisk her away. The most he could do was wait for her to sleep and relieve himself in the chair by the fireplace.

Einon had decided he’d been far too kind to her and it was time to expect repayment for his suffering.

She was sitting under a tree a ways from him and his men by the river. They had been sport hunting and while a woman would not normally have come with, special exceptions had been made for Glenna.

He smirked as he watched he shift about uncomfortably and rub at her sides, “She's looking quite uncomfortable today, My Lord.”

“I had her shifts burned last night,” he commented as he slid down from his horse. The men chuckled a little, “Go back without us,” they nodded and started back towards the castle with their catches as he lead the horse to her tree.

“Finished, Sire?” she asked with a smile. Despite spending a week in his constant company, she still blushed when their eyes would meet. Einon found to concept of love laughable, but it was easy for even him to see how she had fallen for him so quickly.

“Not quite,” he reached down and started unbuckling his belt, “Ready for a swimming lesson?”

Glenna’s eyes widened a bit and she looked off to see his men disappearing over the hill, “Now, Sire?”

“When else? The water has warmed since last time and it's a good day for it. Undress and come down to the water,” he ordered as he started back to the shore after tying up the horse. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He wasn't wearing an undershirt today. It was uncomfortable not to, but it made one less garment to remove and aided his purposes. He went for his boots and breeches next. Einon was soon bare to the world.

His body was pale, as was common for someone of his standing. Muscles ran along his back, shoulders, arms, and legs. Einon didn't get much in the way of sparring practice anymore, but he rarely sat still. He was well fed and in better health than most. The only real mark on his body was the ghastly looking scar over his heart.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Glenna standing and holding the skirt of her dress tight in her hands. He'd had her shifts burnt and claimed a maid had seen a flea on one of them. The maid was harshly punished for her actions out of Glenna’s sight. It was nearly noon and he was sure the wool of her dress and the spring warmth was becoming unbearable, “Come now, you're not scared to undress for your King, are you? I'm hurt, Glenna. You share my bed, but you can't be undressed for me?”

He watched her face twist in thought a little. She wanted to please him, but she didn't want to expose herself. She wouldn't deny him, he knew she wouldn't. Soon she wouldn't have to hesitate to do as he demanded. It was still too early for that though.  
“I'm sorry, Sire. I did not mean to upset you,” he had saved her from a monster after all, “I'm not scared of you, Sire,” with that, she started to undress. She started with her boots before going to her cloak. It was a painfully slow process, but she was soon as bare as he was.

Her body was pale, slender, and unmarked by hard work. All soft and smooth. Her breasts squeezed together by the clasping together of her arms in an attempt to hide herself in some way. Her areola were a little dark and the mounds were perky, just enough to get a good handful when groped. Her legs were shapely and soft looking. Glenna kept her hands together over what he most wanted for now.

Einon smiled and motioned for her to come closer. She obeyed and made her way next to him, head down, cheeks flushed with shame. He had to break her of this embarrassment she had over her body. She would never be able to fully please him if she couldn’t handle being spread out bare for him.

“Come here,” he said softly as he stretched a hand out towards her. She took it, though her other hand moved to cover whatever it could at the loss of one hand. Einon gently pulled her close, pressing his bare form against hers. She was warm. Heated with fear and embarrassment, “You want to please your king, don’t you, Glenna?”

“Of course, Sire. Always,” it was her duty to serve the king, just as it was for everyone.

“Then I need you to be comfortable baring yourself to me. You have shared my bed and I killed one of my men without a second thought to save you. You told me the first night we spoke together at your family home that you wished you could see more of the world. That you wanted to experience new things. I’ve given you that chance. All I ask in return is that you trust me without hesitation or question,” he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips softly, “These new things are going to be hard and uncomfortable for you, but they will be worthwhile in the end. Do you understand?”

She bit her lower lip and nodded lightly, “Yes, Sire.”

He smiled, “Good,” he released her hand and slid his down her body, touching her soft breast and belly before reaching down for her other hand. She resisted for a moment, but allowed him to move the hand. The closed lipped smile widened as he pulled both her hands up to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bare bodies pressed against each others and Einon forgot about the swimming lesson. Glenna seemed to have forgotten as well, because she barely resisted as he started pushing her down towards the grass.

The rusty haired king barely heard anything she said as he pressed her to the ground and cupped one of her breasts. He massaged the mound as his lips found her neck. She’d allowed him to continue kissing her in his bed at night, which made it that much harder to resist when he started to get aroused. The small bud hardened against his palm and he wrapped his fingers around it. She gasped loudly as he pinched it slightly.

A year before his father’s death, the man had decided it was time his son became a man. He’d sent a girl who was barely older than himself, but very well experienced to his bed. Her orders were to teach Einon how to take pleasure. She’d done more than that. She’d taught him how to pleasure a woman as well. The pleasure of a woman was worth nothing, but he’d learned that some women were more appreciative if they were given the incentive of pleasure, same as a man.

Glenna would learn if she gave him what he wanted, she might receive similar treatment in return. A reward for good behavior.

As his hand moved away from her breast and down her belly, trailing slowly and gently along the skin, his lips followed suit. He kissed along her collarbone, nipping at it playfully before moving on to kiss between her breasts. By the time his hand reached her hip, she was squirming below him. Her breath hitched as he brushed along the tender skin that stretch across her pelvic bone and his lips made it to her breast. He circled his tongue around the hard bud as his hand descended between her thighs. His fingers tickled and toyed with the soft hair between her legs. It made her gasp and squirm harder. He could feel the heat coming from her nether parts. For the first time since he started this, he felt like she was starting to feel the things she was supposed to feel. Arousal.

She wasn’t the only one feeling it. Einon had swollen to full mast already. He refused to stop and relieve himself this time. She would be the one to take care of it this time. She would learn to take care of the things she caused.

“Sire!” she cried out as he finally plunged his fingers into her warmth. The wetness of her slit coated his fingers. He was eager to bury them in her body, but he would hold off on that. He didn’t want to risk tearing her maidenhead. He wanted that around his manhood and in his bed. He wouldn’t let his hard work lead to her virginity being lost to his fingers. Instead, he stroked his fingers up and down the slick slit quickly. 

Rubbing her folds and teasing her entrance. She arched against him as he took her nipple into his mouth and bit down on it gently, “Sire! Please!” though she didn’t finish whether she was begging him for more or to stop. He supposed it didn’t matter.

When her legs started shivering and pressing hard against his sides, he knew it was time to stop. He’d felt a woman reach that level of pleasure before and he wasn’t ready to give that to her. She had to earn that. Einon sat up and smiled down at the sight before him. Glenna was panting and sweating. Her chest moved fast as she fought to catch her breath. Her arms were up around her head and her legs were twitching and shivering, “I need you, Glenna. Don’t deny me,” he ordered.

“S-sire...I don’t…” she couldn’t finish her thoughts and barely her words.

Einon was quick to take what he wanted. He moved up between her thighs and pulled her legs around his hips. His thickness pressed up against the warmth of her cunt. He wanted, so badly, to take her. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands, “Touch me as I touched you,” he placed it over the swollen head of his cock and he shivered. Her hands were soft compared to what he was used to, “You can’t do much wrong with it,” he’d teach her more properly later, “Please your king, Glenna.”

And she did. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and helped her move it along the hard shaft. It only took a moment for her to take over and do it herself. The head of his cock rubbed against her warm slit. He was eager to drive himself in. Her soft fingers worked faster as he reached up and cupped her small breasts. He toyed and teased the hard nipples, "That's it, Glenna. Show your king how much you love him by pleasing him."

He thrust against her hand now. Pressing the head further into her slit. Her hips instinctively bucked against his. Reaching down, he pushed her hand aside and began thrusting down against her harder. The length of his cock rubbing her warmth faster, "Ah! Sire!" she panted under him.

Einon groaned lowly as he came against her soft slit, "Oh, Glenna, you've pleased me so much," he said softly before leaning down to kiss her again. He was far from done today.


	5. Chapter 5

“Time for an oral lesson,” he said almost teasingly. 

It didn’t surprise him that she seemed confused. She was a learned girl, though only just barely, but he doubted this lesson would be like the oral ones required of her at the nunnery. The shock on her face when he removed his breeches and settled down onto his throne was one that gave him great pleasure, “Your mouth, Glenna. Use your mouth,” he scolded as she lowered to her knees in front of him and reached for his cock.

It had taken a firm hand and some mild coaxing, as usual when he made her do something new, but she proved to be quite skilled with her mouth. Glenna took him deep and lavished all of her attention on his manhood. She was a good student and Einon was sure she was ready to become a woman now. He would have her tonight in his bed. The bed they had shared for nearly a month.

He stroked his fingers over the sun blond hair and groaned lowly as she licked over the hard shaft. There was little quite like the feeling of a woman on her knees in front of him. The fact that he was on his throne and his men and mother could find them made it better. It wasn't the first time he’d put her in a position like this. Einon liked fingering her warm slit and making her squirm at the dining table. He enjoyed even more pushing her up against the saddle horn and making her pleasure herself against it while he and his men were out for sport.

It took almost two weeks of making her strip bare and spend the entire evening in his room naked to break her embarrassment. She still blushed when making eye contact with him, but she never hesitated in removing her clothing anymore. Glenna was good at tuning out the snickers and chuckles of his men when he’d order her to lift her dress or pleasure him with them nearby.

He groaned loudly as she dipped her head down and lavished attention to his sac. She would gag a little whenever she took too much, too fast; but he knew she would get better the more she did it. It would be nice to have her mouth around him daily. Glenna had proven herself to be a wonderful distraction from day to day boredom. He’d yet to decide how long he would keep her. Brok, the moron that the man was, had asked if he planned on taking the girl as his bride.

His mother had been a bride of conquest. Taken as the spoils of war and meant to live a life of submission. Glenna would make a good submissive Queen. She’d never question his actions and she’d always do as he said. She’d give him sons and never take resentment over his taking of other women. It wasn’t a bad idea, but it was unappealing to him. Even as he stroked her soft hair and pushed her head to take more of himself down her throat, he knew he needed someone more fiery hearted to be his Queen. Glenna was far too soft and calm. It was sometimes eerie how easily she took things in stride. No, he wanted more fire in the belly.

The King felt his end nearing. Tonight he wouldn’t force her to take his seed anywhere other than inside her. It was her first time taking him orally, but he had other plans for this evening. It could wait for another time to make her swallow him, “You can stop now…” as much as it pained him to not finish, he was eager to finally take her virginity, “Come here. Sit with your king…”

The blond girl stood slowly and he pulled her into his lap, his stiff mast pressing against her backside, “Did I not please you, Sire? I can do better.”

A smile crossed his lips, “I’m sure you can and you will, but not tonight,” not that she had done bad at all, “Tonight,” he reached between her thighs, pushing her dress up as he spoke, “You’re going to become a woman, Glenna,” after her shifts had been burned, he had demanded that she not wear the anymore. It was one less piece of clothing in the way. Without complaint, she had obeyed, despite the obvious discomfort the wool dresses caused.

The nuns were rarely an issue, but he knew this was going to be one. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to give herself to him. It was easy to see in her eyes that she loved him. She wanted to be his with all her heart. But it had likely been forced into her head for some time that unless a man had married her, he did not deserve to be between her thighs. It was one thing to touch, but it was another to allow a man inside of her. If at this point she decided to refuse him, he would simply take what he wanted by force and toss her on her backside into the courtyard to be sent home. 

“Is something wrong?” his fingers were teasing the soft hair between her legs, “You want to be a woman, don’t you?” the long fingers pushed into her slit and she shivered, “You begged for my fingers to be inside you last night,” not that he had given that to her, “You want to be a woman for your king, do you not?”

“I do, Sire, I do. I just…” there was the concern. She wouldn’t voice it. It would be unseemly for a girl to ask a king for marriage before bedding that way. If he had been closer to her status or even lower than her family, she could get away with that. It wasn’t her place to tell a king who to marry, “I’m scared it will hurt,” which he could see being understandable. Einon was proud of himself and he felt himself very impressively endowed. He had no doubts it would hurt her at first.

Wrapping a hand around the back of her head, he pulled her down into a brief, but rough, kiss, “It will hurt, but only for a moment. I promise. Let me teach you how to make love, Glenna,” if he had to force her, she would learn that it could be painful for much longer than a moment. He had put a lot of work and time into her the past month. If it was all for nothing, he would make her live to regret it. Einon rarely killed people. He preferred to let them live in misery. Death was a release, not a punishment, “Would you rather go back to being kept by your parents and the nuns? Remember how that felt. You told me you wanted to be free. Let me make you a woman and they can never control you again,” she would be in for a rude shock when she was sent home and forced to marry some poor brute and that the nuns would shun her, but that wasn’t his problem.

“Yes, Sire, I want to be free. I want to be a woman. I want to please you. Show me, Sire. Please show me,” she finally broke and submitted.

It took only a moment to position her legs around his hips and he carried her wrapped around him to his room. She was heavier than when she’d first came to the castle, but only by a scant few pounds. Einon could already start to feel the difference in her hips and stomach. It was a small difference, but an enjoyable one. It made her more attractive to him. It helped to fill out her form in a more pleasing way. The longer she stayed, the more he intended on altering her body to his liking.

A gasp escaped her lips as he dropped her to the large bed and it’s many coverlets, “You’re such an obedient girl, Glenna,” he said with a half smirk before starting to crawl onto the bed as she scooted herself back against the pillows. His grey eyes had the look of a predator about to get it’s prey after a long hunt. After eating his fill, he would keep the carcass till it was too rotted to be of use to him anymore, then he’d dispose of it, “That pleases me more than anything else.”

“I would do anything for you, Sire,” and he knew she would.

Pulling his dagger free, he was sure she expected him to toss it aside, but he brought it down to her dress. Einon sawed through the wool of her dress, starting from the neck and working it down to her belly, “You are so very lovely,” he praised her as if it were her job to continue being lovely for him. Once the cut in the dress was sufficient, he stabbed the dagger into the wooden post at the corner of the bed, “Are you scared?”

Glenna shivered as the king grabbed hold of the torn opening and pulled hard. The ripping sound was loud and made goosebumps dot along her now bare chest, “A l-little, Sire,” she was scared, but she wouldn’t stop him. He was sure of it.

He liked the sight below him. She was spread bare, only her arms covered by the sleeves of the torn dress. Her soft, perky breasts were milky in color and her darker colored nipples were hard as a little stones. The small triangle of blond hair between her legs kept hidden where he planned to bury himself shortly. Einon wondered how well her creamy skin would redden and welt up if he were to hit it. That would have to wait for another night though.

Leaning down, he slid a hand into her soft hair. He gripped the curls tight and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Einon’s lips roughly went at the warm skin, feeling her blood pulsing under his lips. He bit and kissed around her neck and shoulders till she was panting. His free hand moved down her body till it found her warm slit. He began his usual rough rubbing, wanting her wet and ready for when he plunged inside. Her body twitched and withered under him. 

“Oh, Sire! Sire more!” she begged as his lips worked their way down to her breasts. Looking in the mirror in the morning, she’d find herself covered in bite and love marks. It would take days for them all to fade. He liked how she always called him _Sire_ , despite having given her permission to call him by name when they were in private. Glenna knew her place and that aroused him.

“Tell me what you want,” he’d recently been making her ask for her pleasure. It made her more vocal. Not that he always granted her requests.

Back arching against the bed as he pressed two fingers to her entrance. He felt the familiar tight resistance of a virgin. Einon didn’t push them inside, but he teased and toy against the opening, “I...I...I want…” she panted as he allowed just the tip of his middle finger into the tight ring, “I want you to make me a woman, Sire!”

This was what he’d been waiting for the past month. The king sat up and smiled down at his prey. Glenna was a sweet thing that would keep his bed warm for a few months. Sure, she wouldn’t be able to be handed off as a virgin, but her husband would have him to thank for the cock wanting whore she would be in their wedding bed, “It pleases me to hear you say that.”

He pulled her legs up against his hips and groaned softly as he felt his cock nestled between the soft hair between her legs. He fit wonderfully in the cradle of her thighs. Painfully slow, he started making his way inside of her. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly against the pain as his cock head stretched her open. All he could focus on was the tight feeling. Her body was wonderful. Claiming her right now was all that mattered. Not her comfort or pleasure. Just his.

The head broke through and he stopped for a brief moment. Just a moment, to enjoy what he’d done. To enjoy the little whimpers of pain and squirms of discomfort she was giving off, “S-sire…” she whimpered softly.

There was no response from him this time. Instead, he grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and thrust down to the hilt. She cried out in pain as he leaned over and pressed his head to her shoulder. Her body would adjust eventually. He wasn’t overly concerned about it. He’d been more than kind with her and he would take repayment for it with her body tonight. 

Einon thrust slowly to begin with. Feeling every inch of his manhood sliding in and out of her. The slight tug of her skin as he pulled out as her body continued to adjust to him. He impaled her hard, forcing her body to jerk upwards with each forward thrust. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, biting in and drawing the tiniest pricks of blood. Her eyes were closed and she had small tears leaking out of the corners, “Open your eyes, Glenna. Look up at your king when he gives you something so special as your womanhood. You won’t want to upset me, do you?” he managed to hold back a small chuckle as he thrust into her hard again.

It took her a moment, but she managed to force her big green eyes open. They were glassy with tears. Her body wasn’t adjusting as quickly as he was moving, “I’m s-s-sorry, S-sire,” she panted out in pain. Even as he was tearing her open, she was an obedient girl.

He felt his sac tightening. Einon knew he would finish soon, “Such beautiful eyes,” it was her eyes he’d first noticed. They were so big and bright, “Tell your king how much you are enjoying it.”

Glenna arched a bit, her body was starting to loosen. He wouldn’t last long enough for her to enjoy it. She’d get her pleasure a different night, “I am, Sire. It feels...wonderful,” it was the first lie he was sure she had told him. She was so willing to please him, “Please, Sire, more.”

He groaned lowly as he thrust a few more times before burying himself against her. Cock deep inside of her, he spilled his seed. She’d taken his seed in her hands and on her breasts several times, but it felt incredible to feel it inside of her. Her body went limp against the bed and she whimpered as he pulled himself free of her. Einon sat back a little and admired his handiwork.

As expected, her neck and breasts were covered in small red marks from his lips and teeth. She was breathing heavy, her cheeks flushed red and her brow sweaty. Her body was shivering and he eyed the soft spot between her legs. He was pleased to see a bit of blood mix with the small amount of seed that had spilled out of her. Long fingers trailed in the mixture and he pressed the blood into the coverlet below, staining the fabric with her maidenblood. It was like a trophy.

He helped her remove the remains of her dress before fully undressing himself. Glenna huddled herself against him and he held her tight, stroking her hair softly, “Did I please you, Sire?”

“You have no idea how much so and you’ll continue to do so. In the morning,” he had plans for the next few days. It would be the last bit of her training, “In the morning, you will use your mouth again. I expect to wake up with your mouth around me. You’ll spend the day in this bed and undressed. You’ll spread your legs whenever I ask it of you. I’ll teach you everything about lovemaking,” there would be times he would be gentle with her as a reward, but the majority of it would be learning what his sick form of lovemaking, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sire.”

Einon smiled as he relaxed back onto the pillows. Everything was going as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days being confined to his room and servicing him was enough to accomplish what he wanted. She was finally what he wanted her to be. A wanting little whore. On his orders, she woke him every morning by performing orally on him. Out of everything they did, she seemed to take to it the best. Her mouth was incredibly gifted. She barely needed any instructing or direction on how to best please him with her mouth. Everything she did with it was wonderful and she seemed more than eager to do it. Something she was happy to do for him several times a day if he wanted it.

She spent three days in his room stripped bare. He taught her how to pleasure herself for his entertainment. Spreading her legs wide while laying out on the bed. He’d watch from his chair and instruct her on how to work her own fingers inside of her body. She didn’t take quite as well to that, finding it nearly impossible to please herself fully the way he did. It was still something nice to watch. Especially when he made her get herself worked up and then denied her the pleasure of him finishing her off.

Over the three days, he had trained her to be wanting, but there was still much for her to learn. It was simply easier to do so now. Where she had never refused him before, she had still doubted and hesitated. No more though. She did as he asked, when he asked, and without hesitation. Einon was pleased with her progress. 

He’d imagined that his interest in her would start to wane once he took her virginity, but it hadn’t. No, she was a chatty girl when they were in private and she had some very interesting things to say. Einon felt he would get more use out of her now than he had imagined before. More and more things started making sense.

That’s why he didn’t have the nuns turned away when they finally showed up at the castle. He allowed the three sisters and the Abbess to come into his home and meet with him. The king knew what they wanted and he wasn’t about to give it up. No. He’d flaunt it in their faces. 

Glenna was on her knees, between his legs, while he sat on his throne. It was fairly common for her to be there. Einon wouldn’t admit it, but she was better with her mouth than any other woman he’d taken. He was sure that had something to do with the fact that she wanted to be there. 

He hadn’t removed any of his clothing this time, only unlaced his breeches so she could gain access. Her dress top was unlaced as well, exposing her breasts for him to see. Fingers twisted in her soft hair, he had no reason to push or pull her head. Glenna did her duty eagerly and well. She was good at keeping her eyes up at him as much as was possible. He liked seeing the adornment in her eyes as she pleased him. Einon was more than pleased with the way things had turned out.

“Remember what I said, Glenna, you’re not to stop what you’re doing till I’m finished. Is that understood?” as a sign of how well she followed his instructions, she didn’t stop to answer him. She merely purred her obedience over his manhood, “Such a good girl for your king,” he rarely praised her, using it as a reward only for extremely good behavior, “Send them in,” he ordered to Felton and the other man nodded lightly before leaving. He hadn’t told Glenna that the nuns were here for her. He had wanted her genuine reactions. It was a test of loyalty to see if she would do as he had ordered or not.

The usual half smile crossed his lips as he watched the four ladies being led in. They were not entirely what he’d been expecting. Old, wrinkled hags were the norm for nuns, but these four were much younger. They couldn’t have been too much older than himself. Even the Abbess appeared to be younger than his mother, though not by much. He couldn’t get a sense of their bodies with the well covering habits, but their youthful, pretty faces reminded him of Glenna. They all had big eye, bright eyes. Nothing like the tired look in the eyes of nuns he’d seen before.

From what he’d dug up, the abbey was a newer structure. Having only been put on the very outskirts of his kingdom fifteen years ago. It was interesting to find out that they did not mingle with the other abbeys or the monasteries. They kept to themselves completely. Putting off the appearance of an extremely devout group of women. One that hand picked girls at a young age and brought them into their fold quickly. Einon had taken Glenna from them and he was surprised it had taken them this long to come for her. Though after several private conversations with the girl, he realized that they were more than some religious nuts. They wanted her back, but not for her eternal soul.

Her blond head tilted a bit as she leaned down to give attention to his sac, her soft hand stroking his member as she licked and sucked on the orbs. His eyes were on the nuns, but his attention was on Glenna. His hand gripped her hair tight as the Abbess finally spoke. She didn’t introduce herself or even address him, “On your knees like a common whore. You pathetic girl. Get up,” while her face was still somewhat youthful, the Abbess had the strong, thick voice of a woman much beyond her years, “Get up now.”

Einon felt her hesitate. Her body stiffened and her mouth stopped for a brief moment. He was tempted to push her head back to work, but he was pleased to find it wasn’t necessary. Her head moved, but not to stop. Instead it went back to his cock. She took him deep into her throat, gagging around the length a little. It made him smile even more, “It’s good to meet you…?”

“Reverend Mother Granmyr.”

“Granmyr. How lovely. Glenna has told me so much about you. So very much. I don’t normally find the things a woman has to say all that interesting, but she had such had such stories to tell.”

The woman’s cold face hardened and her green eyes were like daggers, “Is that so? Glenna, on your feet. You’re leaving now.”

“Not her choice, I’m afraid,” he let out a small groan as he felt his end nearing, “Though given the choice, I’m sure of her answer.”

“Oh really?”

The rusty haired man licked his lips a little before pulling his hand free of her hand, “Positive,” he pointed to the floor between them. Several feet behind Glenna’s body, laid out across the floor to divide them, was a line of salt. It was thin, but unbroken, “She’s such a chatty girl once she’s been satisfied.”

It was rare to see real fury in a woman’s face. He’d seen disgust and hate, but never rage like this before, “You stupid girl! How dare you!” she screeched. Her voice was almost enough to make him cringe in pain as it throbbed in his ears. Glenna did cringe, her teeth coming around his cock just a bit more than usual, but she didn’t stop. She continued attempting to please him, “I told your mother to drown you! I knew from the day you were born you were worthless! You stupid whore!”

“I think it’s time you leave, Reverend Mother. Glenna won’t be leaving here anytime soon,” his interest in her sexually would wane, but he had a feeling he could find other uses for her. Einon had intended on sending her back off to her family, but knowing what he did now, he couldn’t let her go that easily. Probably marry her off to one of his men to keep her close. Brok needed a new wife and he would get a lot of use out of her pretty body, “Sorry you came such a long way for nothing.”

The Abbess showed no fear in staring him down. He liked a firm woman, but this one was just a stone hearted crone, “I’m sorry to say that you won’t live to regret what you’ve done to her.”

Einon put his hand back to her blond curls and gripped hard, “Are you threatening your king, Reverend Mother?”

He was amazed that a smile of any kind could crack her features, but a small one did, “Never, My Lord. Just a small warning. You’ll find out soon enough. Enjoy your little whore while she lasts.”

The four women left and he smiled down at Glenna. Her big eyes were looking up at him with affection as she continued with her work. He reached down and stroked her cheek softly, “A dragon’s heart in my chest and a witch at my feet,” what more could he ask for? Surely a lot, but pushing her head down on his cock as far as she could go, and then some, seemed more important at the moment. He spilled his seed down her throat and groaned lowly at the feel of her gagging around him as he throbbed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sire, more! Please more!” she begged loudly as he took her against the edge of the table. Her head fell back and she clung to his shoulders as his hips thrust against hers. Einon took her hard and fast, as usual. Her body had learned to take him more easily since the first time.

It had been six months since she first came to the castle. Things had changed in her status greatly in the short time. From Lady in Waiting, to personal whore, and now to the King’s Witch. He still took pleasure in her body once or twice weekly, but she was no longer welcomed in his bed. It had nearly broke her heart the first night he ordered her into this room. He said it was for her own good to have her own room. She knew the truth though. She had seen the other women he had taken to his bed. She had been replaced by common maids and whores. Her pretty face wasn’t enough for him anymore.

Einon required more of her now. Where she once could simply lay naked in his bed to please him, he now expected things of her. Now that he knew what she was capable of, she was expected to do it. Reading bones and cards, speaking with creatures Einon hadn’t even believed existed, and doing several messy rituals to ensure the things he wanted. She had even made a drink for him that made women less resistant when in bed. He took great use of it.

Glenna had never truly enjoyed being a witch. It was what had always been expected of her. Her mother had been a witch, her grandmother, and her great grandmother. Possibly even further back. They might have gone by different names than _witch_ , but that’s what they were now. Her mother had been allowed to leave the coven as one of the _cows_ , which is what her grandmother called them. A witch not talented enough to stay part of the primary coven, but one used to breed. Granmyr had said that Glenna was a moon child. One who was conceived, birthed, and bathed in the moonlight. A dangerous and unstable child. She had hoped by taking her into the coven early that they could use her.

Einon had ruined those plans and she was grateful for it. While she had never wanted to be part of the coven before, she was more than happy to be a witch for her king. The man she loved. She would, and had, done anything for him. She would be his witch and one day his Queen. She was sure of it. Those other girls could please him, but he still needed her. They were tossed out every morning, but she sat at his dining table every night. She did everything she could to ensure her place at his side.

The night he had forced her from his bedroom, she decided it was time to take the next step. Einon could have any woman he wanted, but she would demand the Queen’s Crown. So long as she had that, she would have him.

“I need you, Sire!” she pleaded with him as he neared his finish, her body clung to his and he drove into her body harder. Giving her what she wanted and needed from him.

A child.

Glenna intended on giving Einon a son. An heir to his throne. She had been taking herb mixtures that would make her fertile for almost two months. She had failed to become with child thus far, but she was sure she had the mixture right this time. Einon would give her a child and she would give him a future king. She didn’t care what Granmyr had taught her about their bloodline producing only women. She would given Einon a son.

He groaned a bit before thrusting hard into her body and holding her hips tight against his own, “Always my obedient girl,” he muttered into her shoulder before kissing at her neck. He stayed buried inside of her for several long moments and she encouraged it by locking her legs around his waist.

“Let me stay in your bed tonight, Sire. I’ve always pleased you, haven’t I?” she had gone to Granmyr, begging for help on how to keep the king’s interest. The old crone had laughed her off. Telling her that she was getting what she deserved and she was lucky to not be killed for having abandoned them.

 _”Did you really think your pretty face could keep the interest of that monster for long?”_ the crone’s voice was always in the back of mind, _”That monster will be the death of you. When he kills you, I will take your daughter and raise her properly. You pathetic whore,”_ she had to get back into the king’s bed and prove the woman wrong.

“You have, but I don’t need you there,” why have her in his bed when she was always so willing to please him wherever and whenever he wanted? Glenna wondered if she had been more resistant if she would still be in his bed. It was doubtful. He likely would not have kept her long enough for her to confess what she was to him if she had resisted. She would rather be in the castle and pleasing him wherever he wanted than to not be here at all, “You serve your king better here…” he kissed her lips softly before crushing them together hard for a moment, “...and on the dining table and my throne,” not to mention in various locations around the castle and villages.

“I understand, Sire,” not that she was happy with it.

“My obedient, beautiful witch,” he said with a smirk as he finally pulled free of her thighs and started fixing his breeches. She slid from the table and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Glenna was sure the herbs and his seed had worked this time. She told herself that it had felt different this time. In a month’s time, she would confess to having not got her monthly cycle and that she felt it was a boy. The Queen Mother and her maids would confirm the pregnancy and Einon would promise her a wedding after the baby was born. She would move back into his bed and he would have to take his whores elsewhere. Everything would work out the way it was meant to.


	8. Chapter 8

Edit with the Docs app  
Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same A month past and she threw a jar across the room, letting it shatter against the stone wall. Glenna was not normally prone to violence, but it had been three months and her cycle had come and gone again. All she desired was a child and nothing she did seemed to be working to obtain that. She had managed to get Einon to have her several times, but that didn't seem good enough. She was at her wits end. It had been two weeks since the King had come to her. His interest had waned and she was no better than any other servant in the castle.

Granmyr had laughed her off when she asked for help a second time.

Glenna would have the King’s son. come hell or high water. She was determined and would do anything to get it.

That's how she ended up sneaking from the castle and at the riverside. She sat in front of a small, wooden bowl filled with a mix of river water and her of blood. The cut on her palm bandaged, but still seeping a bit of fresh blood. She crushed some herbs into the bowl and stirred it with her fingertip and cleaned it off with her tongue before holding a candle over the bowl.

The flame licked the surface of the water and a bright flash of light went off. The surface of the river rippled lightly before a head started to emerge.

A naked woman stepped from the water. Her body dripping with water and blood. Her black hair matted to her head and her dark eyes shone like marbles in the moonlight, “What do you want, Moonchild? Abandoner of her sisters.”

Glenna shivered a little. The air seemed colder with the creature nearby. She had never summoned before, but she had witnessed it, “I need your help. I need King Einon to love me.”

The thing laughed. The sound of the laughter and it's voice was like that of several people speaking in unison, “That monster cannot love. I can offer you no assistance.”

“A child then. Let me have his child. I will be the mother of his heir. I'll give you anything. Let me have his child and a throne by his side.”

“Granmyr is right. You are a stupid girl. You abandon your sisters and refuse to accept that your life at his side is over. Why should I help you?”

“Because this is my life. This is what I was born for. I am a child exposed to the moon at birth. I am meant for greater things than simple tributes and she doesn't even allow us to use our full powers. Give me a child and I will raise you a witch king. We can start a new world for our kind. One where we don't have to hide. The time of the dragons is over. It is time for us to start carving out our place.”

“That’s all well and good, but what do I get out of this? I already have your soul. What more do you have to offer me?”

Glenna wasn’t sure what she could do. She had hoped that the idea of a witch king would be enough, but that wasn’t the case, “What do you want?”

The creature smiled, showing off her sharp, little teeth, “Bed the monster by the full moon, in his bed, and you will carry his child. In return, you will have one month after the end of the pregnancy to decide which one to give me. The life of your king or your child. You will end one of their lives.”

Glenna decided easily that she would give up the child. Einon will have married her by then and she could always give him another child. So long as she secured her place at his side, she could provide him with anything he wanted. She’d work her craft harder and get stronger. She’d make sure he never had to want for anything and all she asked in return was his love. It didn’t matter what the demon or Granmyr said, she could teach him love, “De…”

She was ready to seal the deal when the creature cut her off, “Of course, I might be able to make you a better offer. You’re right, Granmyr is keeping you all back. You could be stronger. It should be you leading the coven. A Moonchild. Give me Granmyr’s heart and I’ll let you keep both your king and child.”

The blond girl wouldn’t think of a better offer to be given, “Yes! I’ll give you her heart!”

“One condition. You have to wait till the child is born and then you only have the one month.”

“But...But I’ll be too weak from the pregnancy and the birth to fight her.”

“How is that my problem? Your king, your child, or Granmyr. It’s your choice. You don’t have to decide now. Just bring me the chosen heart on time and that will be it. Do you accept?”

Glenna stared down at the bowl of water and blood. She would love to keep her child and Einon, but she knew she would be no match for Granmyr at that time. Maybe she stood a chance right now or several months after the birth, but not so soon after. Not that it really mattered. She still had the choice to give up her child, “Yes. I accept.”

She stood and the creature came closer, it’s cold hands cupping her face and it’s wet lips touching her own for a brief moment. Then it was over. Glenna blinked and she was alone.

She smiled a little to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you doing here?” Einon glanced over the blond witch. She was standing near his bedroom door in a heavy robe. The amount of exposed skin from where it slumped around her shoulders was enough to prove she wasn’t wearing anything under it. His sexual interest in her had waned greatly over the months. If it wasn’t for what she could offer him, he would have sent her off long ago. Luckily for him, she was still heavily infatuated with him and he was more than willing to do use that to his advantage. It seemed so long as he brushed his fingers along her cheeks and told her how beautiful she was once in awhile, she seemed willing to stay and serve him. It was so easy that he almost felt sorry for her. Almost, but not quite.

“I have a present for you, Sire. Something I hope we can both share,” despite having done everything he could possibly imagine to her, she was still ever the blushing virgin whenever she looked him in the eye. It made it easier for him to use her when the word got out that she was a witch. He’d planned on giving her to Brok, but all of his men seemed almost scared of her. Most of them didn’t know what beat in their King’s chest, so they didn’t understand how he could stand to have a witch so close by. Even Brok, politely, declined the offer to have her.

“What could you offer me that I don’t already have, my pretty witch?” he wouldn’t deny being curious. She had surprised him more than once in her time here.

She smiled sweetly and reached out to take his hand. He humored her and let her lead him into his bedroom. The fire was already lit to warm the room and sitting on the edge of his bed was a dark haired woman. She was pale as the snow and her hair as black as ink. Her dark brown eyes were big, like Glenna’s were. She was nearly as slender and thin as Glenna had been when she first came here, “This is Anna.”

“Hello, Anna…” he said curiously.

She bowed her head a little, “Hello, King Einon. It is an honor to meet you,” she was wearing as little as Glenna was. Nothing more than a night robe.

“Anna was cast out of Granmyr’s coven for inappropriate actions. Normally, they kill those who are cast out, but we have been the exceptions. I asked her to come here. We want to start our own coven. One who serves your kingdom, Sire,” Glenna leaned her head down and nestled it against his shoulder as she spoke.

“I would like to offer my loyalty to you, My Lord. I am grateful for Glenna offering to take me in. I have been without anyone for some time now. Granmyr has found that casting us out for several years before killing us is more torture than just killing us. The protection your castle can offer me is all I ask in return for my services to you.”

Einon wouldn’t admit it, but he was more than pleasantly surprised by the situation. One witch at his service had been wonderful, but two was more than he could have asked for to fall at his feet. He had seen Glenna summon demons who killed men in their sleep by stealing their breaths. He’d seen her bring rain. He’d even heard her speaking in some old language in her sleep when she used to share his bed nightly. What two together could do, well, he’d just have to think of something to test them out.

He slowly moved towards the bed, glancing back at Glenna as she dropped the robe. Her body was lovely as ever. He’d taken her in every way he could imagine and moved on to new women, but seeing her now after she’d brought him something so wonderful renewed his lust. Einon had to think back to remember if he’d ever bed two women at once. He couldn’t remember having done it and wondered why he’d never thought to.  
Attention back on Anna, she stood as he got close. She was the same height as Glenna, but the blond seemed taller due to her curly hair. Anna’s hair was straight and nearly down to her waist. He reached out and took some of the hair between his fingers. It was soft and slick, “I’m sure we can make room for you, Anna. Can’t have you out on your own when winter comes,” he smirked lightly.

“I’d be ever so grateful, My Lord,” she finally let go of her robe as well. He wondered if he would be able to tell the difference between Glenna and Anna’s bodies if he closed his eyes. They were very similar. If he was going to enjoy her the way he had Glenna, he would have to put her through the same diet. He could tell looking at her that she was no virgin and no stranger to a man. He knew he wouldn’t have her undying affection the way he did Glenna, but he had a feeling that the blond witch was the older and stronger of the two. Anna would do as Glenna said and Glenna would do as he said.

The blond girl came up next to him as he was reaching out to touch Anna’s bare chest, “Sire,” Glenna rested her hand atop his and wrapped her fingers around it, “I want to show you that I can still please you. Do you remember how difficult it was for me to pleasure myself for your viewing? I think I have become better at it,” she pulled him away from the dark haired girl and towards the chair he usually put his robe over. It was pulled up in front of the bed.

“Have you?” he asked as he settled down into the seat after loosening his belt. Anna moved to pour him a goblet of wine and Glenna came up behind her. The blond wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist and tugged her gently back towards the bed after he took the wine.

Their naked bodies tumbled back onto the bed and they both giggled softly as they wiggled up over the coverlet. Einon smirked as he watched with eager anticipation at what was going to happen. Their long fingers trailed over each other's soft skin as they rubbed their bare legs together. Einon was already thinking of the things they would all do tonight. He was once again pleased with his decision to bring Glenna to his castle.

Anna gasped softly as Glenna’s fingers slid down between her legs and sharply tugged the soft, dark hairy between her thighs. Her back arched as the blond witch did what Einon had done so many times. Rubbing a digit along the warm slit quickly. Getting her body prepared for him. Anna appeared to be no stranger to having a hand between her legs. She spread them eagerly and raised her hips to give Glenna better access. The fingers never entered her body though.

The girls traded positions. Each taking their turn rubbing and licking over each other’s bodies. They were both panting and moaning by the time they sat opposite each other and scissored their legs together. Einon wanted to believe that this was Glenna’s first time being so intimate with another woman, but she seemed rather knowledgeable about it. Or perhaps she was merely doing anything she could, despite how disgusted she might actually be, in order to gain his favor again. Einon decided to go with the later.

He watched as the witches pressed their cunts together and ground their hips against each others. Their backs arched and their hands rested on the bed as they rubbed their bodies together. Anna seemed to be enjoying it more, but Glenna was panting from the attention to her body alone. It had been several weeks since he’d touched her and he could tell it was having an effect on her. He’d have to make sure to give her just a hair more attention from now on, just so he could make sure to keep her from wandering too far from him.

The King was enjoying what he was seeing, but he was stiff and felt he’d watched enough. He stood, stripping himself of his clothing, and headed for the bed after finishing the wine. The girls pulled themselves apart and scooted up the bed to make room for him between them. He crawled between them and laid out on the bed. They each curled up on either side of him and he wrapped an arm around their waists. He pulled Glenna down towards him first and pressed his lips to hers. It was a reward for her to be kissed first for bringing him such a nice gift.

He pressed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her roughly. She responded favorably, as usual. Moaning softly into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. Anna’s fingers trailed softly over his chest, making him shiver a little when she touched the scar over his heart. It was a sensitive spot. The dark haired witch leaned down and started peppering kissing along his neck and shoulders as her hand moved down towards his manhood. She stroked it a few times, bringing it to complete stiffness, before he broke the kiss with Glenna and moved onto her.

Anna had more experience with intimacy. She tried to control the kiss to her liking. He found this to be a common issue with whores. They bedded with so many that it was natural for them to try to do things the way that pleased them. She was more resistant to allowing his tongue in her mouth, but a firm hand on the back of her head and a sharp tug of her hair gained him the control he wanted. He wouldn’t be forced to submit to any woman, even a witch and even during sex.

The blond witch busied herself with what he felt she did best. Her tongue ran over the chest scar and he groaned into Anna’s mouth before she trailed it down to his cock. Glenna gave all of her attention to her work when she was down between his legs. He was always impressed with how well she did it, not that he would tell her that. Glenna seemed to do better when she thought that she wasn’t doing well.

Her mouth worked over the hard organ quickly, her tongue rubbing along the underside and her teeth scraping the top. She forced herself down it till she gagged. If he wasn’t busy with Anna, he would have looked down to watch her pretty eyes water as she made herself bury his cock all the way down her throat and hold it there till she couldn’t breath. She would then kiss down the shaft till she had to tilt her head down to his sac. Glenna would always take each one into her mouth and suck on it for a moment before going back to his manhood.

While Glenna worked, he enjoyed feeling his way over Anna’s body as he kissed her. Her soft, small, perky breast fit into his hand the same as Glenna’s had. The blond’s body had changed a bit since she came here. Her breasts were heavier, her hips rounder, and her waist just a bit thicker. He’d have to do the same to Anna, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t take to it as well as Glenna had. This one was fare too used to fall into his arms the way Glenna did. He groped over the perky tit before moving down to her mound. He rubbed it roughly and Anna pulled her hips away a bit before he pushed two fingers roughly inside of her and used them to force her to come back closer. The black haired girl whimpered a little before submitting and allowing him to finger her.

It was Glenna who got what she wanted first. Not just as a reward for what she had brought him, but as a sign of ranking. He planned on having Anna alone some nights till he grew bored with her, but whenever it was the two of them, it would be Glenna who got him first. She was here first and, till Ana proved otherwise, she was the stronger one.

The blond witch slid over his hips and pushed herself down his shaft, moaning in pleasure as she did so. She placed her hands on his legs and arched her back as he’d taught her and started moving her hips quickly. It felt good enough that he broke away from the attention he was giving Anna to look up at her. There was so much pleasure on her face. She’d been so desperate to be back in his bed that she had been willing to share him with another woman. It pleased him greatly to know that. Einon reached out and grabbed Glenna’s hips tight and began thrusting up into her.

“Sire!” she called out before leaning forward and pressing her hands to his chest to help her move more.

He smirked a little, “That’s it, Glenna. Please your king,” he ordered and she didn’t disappoint. It was only a moment later that he pulled her hips down hard against his and forced her to grind against them while he finished.

Rolling himself a bit, he let Glenna slide off his hips and he wasted no time in going for Anna. Despite having came just moments before, he was still stiff. The witches had done a wonderful job of rousing him. He pushed the black haired girl down to the bed. She was a resistant one and he planned to teach her where her place was. Below him. Always below him.

The fit between her thighs was not as perfect as it was with Glenna. Her thighs were tense and she didn’t raise her hips to meet his. Einon was used to this. He’d put more than one whore in her place and had no trouble in doing so again, “Are you willing to please your king too, Anna?” he asked as he started pushing his way into her body. Despite his fingers, she wasn’t as wet as Glenna. Again, an issue with a number of women, but not one that would deter him.

“Of course, My Lord. Anything you wish of me,” it wasn’t said with the affection he was used to from the blond, but it was well enough.

“Good girl,” he praised her like a dog as he took her hips in the same bruising him he’d used on Glenna and began thrusting hard. Her pants and moans were that of a woman used to being taken by men. Lacking enthusiasm, but suitable and not entirely faked. He finished inside of her and continued to thrust for a few moments, ensuring she took every drop inside.

Einon wasn’t finished for the evening, but he would need a little time to recover. He relaxed onto the pillows and the girls came up against his sides as they had before. He stroked their hair softly as they started kissing at his neck and shoulders again, “Pleasure yourselves for me again,” he would take a break, but he wouldn’t allow them one.

“Yes, Sire,” they said in unison before crawling to the end of the bed and lacing their legs together once more. Einon smiled and folded his hands behind his head to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Einon thrust inside her once more before cumming. He kissed Glenna’s lips hard before pulling free and fixing himself back into his breeches. It had been nearly a month since his lust for the witch had been renewed. It only took the actions of one night and the following morning to get him back into the habit of being with her again. Anna was there often to join them, but he was just as satisfied with her alone. It wasn’t a constant thing, as it had been in the beginning, but it was more than she had received in several months. He still rarely called her to his bed, still preferring to keep his moments with her to less intimate locations.

Today, he had her balanced on the sill of one of the windows. He forced her to lean dangerously far back, putting her faith in him to keep her from falling out and to her death as he took her. It was exciting. Most so than when he took her from behind and held his hands around her throat.

She slipped off the edge of the window and straightened her dress out, “Thank you, Sire,” as if what he’d done for her was something she should be thankful for getting.

Einon kissed her forehead softly before being on his way. Anna was on her way to Glenna and waited around the corner till the two of them had finished. The King cornered her for a brief moment as he went by. Touching her breasts and kissing her roughly while pinning her against the wall. It only lasted a few moments before he released her and went on his way again. Anna knew it was a sign of dominance. He took any chance he could to try to get her to bend the way he did Glenna. Anna didn’t mind playing her part, but she wasn’t that good of an actress.

Feeling ill at the molestation, she headed into the room she shared with Glenna. Einon liked keeping them close to his room. It was larger than the room the blond witch had before. Enough room for two small beds and many shelves with a table for them to work their crafts, “How much longer will I have to endure that thing touching me? I feel physically ill whenever his hand gets close and I become ill the moment he’s out of sight when he puts his seed in me. I don’t know how you can stand having that monster inside of you so much. Your mother was a coward for letting your father keep you the way he did,” she sneered as she wiped at her mouth, trying to get the taste of Einon out of it.

“You’ll endure it for as long as he wants you to. His interest will wane eventually. It always does. If you’d prefer, I can put you back in the hole I found you in? Or leave you in front of the abbey for Granmyr to finish you off once she’s done torturing you? Whichever you would prefer. You are still taking the drink to keep you from becoming with child, aren’t you?”

Anna nodded, “Yes. Of course. Just the thought of having that thing’s cock inside of me makes me sick. I would kill myself if I found myself with it’s child. Unlike you, I only consort with monsters, I have no desire to birth one.”

Glenna refused to think that her child would be a monster. She would try for Granmyr’s heart first, that way she could keep both her child and king. If successful, she would love her child almost as much as she loved Einon. It would be a strong child. A future king, a witch, and with dragon blood pulsing in it’s veins. While she prayed for success, she was comfortable with the thought of killing her infant and giving Einon a new child.

Pressing a hand to her belly, she was pleased. It was only a few days short of a month since she had brought Anna to him and they bedded together. She had yet to receive her cycle and was confident that her deal had gone through. She was positive that her womb had a nearly month old child inside of it.

“Monster or not, my child will ensure my place at his side. That’s all that matters. We will be starting a new coven and this child will be its leader one day. The leader of our coven and the ruler of this realm. That is what we are working for,” Anna was unaware of the condition of the deal she had made. Once she served her purpose, Glenna planned on ridding herself of Anna. Einon was far too interested forcing her to submit to him. Till he got full and utter submission, he would not lose his interest. Glenna couldn’t wait risk her slipping up and either having a child or finding out what Glenna had planned.

“Perhaps I could understand more if he were a handsome man. Then again, I blame your father and mother for what they did to you. So little exposure to the world is what did this to you. Not that it is a bad plan. Granmyr would have us living in caves for the rest of our existence,” the black haired witch shook her head a little, “I need sleep.”

“Very well, but remember what we are doing tonight.”

“I remember. Try not to crack your skull open. That would be terrible,” there was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Several hours passed and both the witches were sitting at the King’s table. As usual, it was loud and lasted late into the night. Being the objects of his lust as of late, they sat on either side of him. That way he could tease and toy with them for the entertainment of his men. While they would have no part in bedding the witches, they were more than impressed with their King for doing so. Glenna had complained of a stomach ache whenever food or drink were offered to her. Part of it was an act, but she did have a sensitive stomach as of late. Another sign that she knew for sure she was carrying his child.

While his attention was on Anna, kissing her and making her squirm; Glenna downed a small bottle of bitter liquid. She shivered as it burned down her throat. Luckily, it was quick to work. She felt feverish and her vision blurred. Before she could even say anything, she realized that she was laying on the stone floor and she could hear chairs shuffling about quickly.

One of the men carried her back to her room where the Queen, Anna, and a few of the maids went to work seeing what was wrong with the witch. Anna told them of the morning sickness and several other symptoms that she had ‘promised’ not to tell anyone about. She went on about how Glenna was too proud to let herself be held down daily by a small illness.

Einon eventually came to the room, after his meal and usual evening festivities. Anna was sure that Glenna had been expecting him to go about taking care of her in her sudden condition, but that didn’t happen, “What’s wrong with her?”

The Queen was the one to diagnose it and lowered her head a bit. She seemed almost depressed to say it out loud, “She’s with child. She has all the symptoms and Anna says she has not had a cycle in some time. Her womb is tender, so are her breasts. She is not very far along. It would be easy to get rid of the child,” something the Queen seemed more than content with doing. Once Einon’s lust for her had started waning, the Queen had time with the blond witch. She confessed to being from druids. Not witches, but some of the rituals and practices were similar. It would be easy for her to take care of the child at such an early stage.

“It could be a son, My Lord,” Anna voiced loudly, “Despite only having Glenna for a child, both her family lines are well known for having strong men. Glenna was the exception to the rule,” a lie, but one easily made up. She moved past the Queen and grabbed Einon’s sleeve, “A strong son with powerful linage.”

His grey eyes were on Anna. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but he finally gave his instructions, “Leave her be for now. Let me know when she wakes.”

“Yes, My Lord,” she bowed her head a bit before retreating back into the room. The Queen looked sad and shook her own head before taking leave.

Once she was sure they were alone, Anna grabbed a jar from the shelf and sat on the edge of the bed next to Glenna. She pulled the other’s dress up and exposed her belly. She uncorked the jar and dipped two fingers into it the black, gooey liquid. She traced a sign on the blond girl’s stomach and watched as the it sank into her skin. It would protect the child from usual means of being rid of. The Queen and Einon would have to work hard to be rid of it. The sign would have to be traced on daily, but it would take killing Glenna to kill off the child.

“This child better be worth all this.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on his throne, Einon was contemplating what his next move would be. Glenna wouldn’t be the first girl to turn up pregnant with his child. There was at least one child running about every small village in his kingdom with his grey eyes and rusty-blond hair. He claimed none of them. Leaving their mothers to be labeled whores and have to deal with the consequences of their actions. Part of him had no issues with Glenna being left the same. While her witch tricks were fun and she was still able to pleasure him, she would be forgotten in a matter of weeks. He could always keep Anna.

But it was Anna’s words that had him thinking. Glenna wasn’t what he was thinking about. He could be rid of her any time. It was the possibility of the son. So far, the women who claimed their child to be his were all daughters (at least the few women had bothered trying to get him to claim were). He could raise him to be powerful like he was. Not just someone who took, but someone who could build. His father had been a sorry excuse for a king. Living in a wooden fortress and never moving forward. It was Einon who had rebuilt the stone castle. It was Einon who had enforced the taxes. It was Einon who had been brave enough to lie to a dragon. If he could raise a son to be like him, he would end up even greater when his time came for the throne.

There was the added bonus of Glenna’s powers. He had seen the difference in someone learning to be a witch and someone who was born a witch. Anna would never reach the level that Glenna had. She didn’t have it in her blood to be that strong. Their son would have it and he could use it. Once old enough, he wouldn’t need Glenna or Anna. His mother hadn’t had a hand in raising him and he saw no reason why his son should have a mother hovering over him. He would only need her long enough to teach him the basics.

And what of the dragon heart in his chest? The bastard children he had seemed to be unaffected by it. Then again, he didn’t really know that for sure. He knew it had changed him. It made him stronger, faster, more agile. Things smelled and tasted different for him. His body was warmer than most. He could see better in the dark. Everything was different for him. Without knowing the children better, he wouldn’t know if they were like that or not. A son with his mind, Glenna’s power, and the strength of a dragon would be a fearsome thing indeed. He hadn’t killed his own father, but he hadn’t tried to help the man. Would a son try to kill him? Probably. But only if he couldn’t beat the boy into submission.

The sight of a woman with a swollen belly was stomach turning. He wouldn’t be able to get his usual pleasures from her once she began to swell, but he would still have Anna for that. He supposed he could still get use of her mouth. He enjoyed her mouth greatly. So long as he didn’t have to see her belly. Glenna’s mouth and Anna’s cunt. Not to mention the maids he could use. It would work out well.

“My Lord…” it was Anna. She snapped him from his thoughts, “Glenna is awake.”

“Did you tell her she’s with child?”

“No, My Lord,” which was what he wanted to hear, “She is a little groggy, but she did ask for you.”

“Of course she did,” he walked past the witch with a mumbled order not to bother them.

The blond girl was sitting up in her bed, back against the wall and sipping water slowly from a goblet. Her cheeks were pink with slight fever. Her eyes were watery and she had a had rubbing over her stomach, “Sire. Oh, Sire, I’m so sorry for what happened. I hope I did not disturb your supper.”

“You didn’t,” he responded before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and slid his hand over her stomach, pushing hers out of the way. He hadn’t been around pregnant women before and wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. Einon wasn’t sure if her stomach already felt different or if it was just his mind telling him that it was different.

“Is something wrong, Sire?” she sounded so innocent about it. Could a woman really not know she was with child? He supposed it wasn’t the strangest thing he could hear of.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, though more gently than usual. He wondered how fragile a woman with child was. As careful as a peasant woman would be, he wanted Glenna to be that much more so. She was carrying a king inside of her, “I will need to choose a strong name for him.”

“Him, Sire?”

Einon smirked, “You are with child, Glenna. My child,” he moved towards her more on the bed, starting to press her down towards the mattress. Einon wanted to use her body at least once more before it disgusted him, “My son,” and only his. Glenna was far too clingy a woman to just let go of her child to be raised by him. His mother had been more than happy to have no part in his upbringing, but he couldn’t see Glenna being content with that.

“I...I am, Sire? A-are you upset with me?”

Licking his lips, he reached down and began unlacing his breeches before working to push the skirt of her dress up, “Not at all,” he leaned over her and thrust inside of her quick. Her back arched and she moaned loudly. Einon took her with his usual roughness.

“Oh, Sire!” she panted and wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close as he had his way with her, “More! Please!” she begged as he thrust harder.

He groaned lowly as he finished and reached up to stroke one of her cheeks, “My beautiful witch…” he praised her, “You’ve given and done so much more than I ever expected of you,” Einon could never have imagined taking that pitiful virgin and ending up with a witch pregnant with his heir.

“I’ll give you anything, Sire.”

He smiled, “I know you will.”


	12. Chapter 12

Glenna was heavily pregnant in what seemed like no time. Her face was rounded more, but the angles of her cheeks were still visible. Her breasts were large enough to strain against her dress and requiring her to get new ones. Lastly was her stomach, which had swollen greatly in the remaining eight months of her pregnancy. None of her former beauty was lost, but her eyes finally showed a hint of tire in them. The child seemed to be draining her slowly.

For the first few months, things went as they had before. She continued to please Einon when he required it of her. She and Anna worked their craft for whatever little things they were ordered to do or for their own purposes. And overall the childbearing went smoothly.

By her sixth month, Glenna had swollen and Einon became more protective of her. Or rather, more protective of what she had inside of her. He confined her to the castle, not wanting a lucky villager to get their hands on her knowing who she was and who the child likely belonged to. He wouldn’t let those peasants take away what was his. Though there were dangers inside the castle as well. Einon never trusted anyone, but most of all his mother.

After her suggestion that it was still early enough to be rid of the child, he made sure she was never alone with Glenna. Anna or one of his men would always be at her side if he wasn’t. He knew she sought to end his bloodline with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had killed off his bastard children, not that he kept track of them. 

Suspicion of his mother came to a head when he found her in Glenna and Anna’s shared room. The beautiful for her age woman was going through the various jars and bottles. Despite how hard the girls claimed it to be to replace some of the things, he demanded that everything be destroyed. He was sure his mother wasn’t above poisoning the witch. Since then, he hadn’t allowed Glenna to mix any potions or take anything that someone loyal to him hadn’t prepared. He even moved her into his room permanently for safety, lest his mother decide to take to a more violent way of ridding the world of Glenna and his offspring.

Anna spent most nights in their newly shared bed, though she usually had to be coaxed into it. She was more than willing to spend the night alone with Glenna when Einon decided to take a woman elsewhere in the castle, but she was always reluctant to sleep next to him. He’d worked hard to get the black haired witch to submit to him. She always did in the end, but it was nowhere near the way he preferred it.

He’d had both the witches in his bed last night. While he couldn’t bare the sight of Glenna’s stretched and swollen stomach, he managed to find ways to make use of her mouth still. She couldn’t lay out between his legs the way she did before and even kneeling, her stomach got in the way. Best he could do was sit on the edge of the bed and she would sit on the floor between his legs. He didn’t allow her to remove her dress completely anymore. She would pull it down below her breasts and no further. Einon was pleased with how the pregnancy had changed her breasts. They were full and heavy now. Sitting on the floor between his legs, he could see only the parts of her he liked. Her big eyes, her soft mouth, and her heavy breasts. This left Anna to bare the brunt of his needs, which she did so reluctantly.

Glenna, as usual, was curled up close to his side as she slept. Likewise, as usual, Anna slept as close to the edge of the bed as she could, as far from him as she could, and with her back to him. He stroked his fingers along the small of the blond’s back for a few moments before climbing from the bed and her warm arms.

He dressed and headed out to meet his men. Other than for meals, he'd instructed Anna to make Glenna stay in bed. She was close to giving birth and occasionally went into a false labor. He wouldn't have undue stress harming his son.

Felton was in his ear the moment he stepped outside, “A road tax, Sire. A road tax,” not a terrible idea, “They are your roads. Why should they not be made to pay to use them?”

“Ingenious, Felton; only you could keep such a good brain under such a bad hat,” he snipped before Brok joined them. The three mounted their horses and made off to the quarry for sport.

As usual, they spent the afternoon tormenting the peasants who were forced to work to finish rebuilding the stone castle. It had been twelve years since it had started and it was nearly finished. Once it was, he would give them all the death they do desperately wished for. He was a merciful King, after all.

He smirked as he spied the man who suffered his torment the most. The other villagers called him Redbeard. He'd been the leader of the rebels who had killed his father. He was an old, broken man now. Blinded by a hot rod Einon had personally held just close enough to take the sight away, but leave the eyes intact. Rarely a day went by when he didn't find someway to make the man jump. It was especially fun today. The man’s daughter was with him.

Einon pulled back on his bow string and aimed. It whistled through the air and hit the water bucket between the peasants. Redbeard looked around, even though he couldn't see, obviously in fear. The daughter however, looked at him with cold eyes. Felton said something, but he wasn't listening. He took aim again and released. The arrow flew close to her and she paused for a moment before walking towards him, “Oh look, a moving target,” Felton’s voice got through this time.

“Interfering with the King’s sport?!” he finally snapped towards her and she stopped a few feet in front of his horse.

She was a red headed beauty. Tall and lean. Peasant girls always had firmer bodies from the farm labor. Her green eyes were narrowed into cold daggers aims straight at him. He'd seen her before, but never took notice. Something in her eyes was familiar, “There's no sport in tormenting old men,” she managed to take him off guard with the commanding tone in her voice. It softened a moment later though, “I beg you, let him go. Your castle is nearly finished. He can do you no more harm. Please, for god’s sake, release him.”

Einon’s eyes were on her for several long moments. His bow lowered and his mind turning, “Granted, Wench!” he moved quick to raise the bow and fire off a shot. It whistled past her head and into the center of her father’s chest with a sickening thud. The elderly man stumbled back in shock before falling back over a low wall.

“Father!” the peasant beauty shouted. The resolve she’d had faded fast as she ran to the dead man’s body.

“I always said death is a release, not a punishment,” he smiled as his men laughed. 

Not a second thought was given to the girl or her father that day. Einon merely went about his business as usual. He checked in on Glenna before he went down to the usual nightly festivities and food. The blond witch was fast asleep. She seemed to need a lot more sleep these days. Anna had brought her food through the day, being too weak to make it down the stairs without falling. Einon was mildly fascinated at how weak his child was making her. Was it sucking the life out of her to strengthen itself? It was a wonderful thought his son was already that power thirsty that it would kill it’s own host to thrive.

Supper was rowdy and loud as usual. His mother had distanced herself even more from him lately. He would have to remember to keep someone strong near his son at all times. He wondered if it just wouldn’t be better to be rid of her, but she seemed in so much pain seeing him alive. It would be too kind to end her life now.

He grabbed up the mirrored wine pitcher and was ready to fill his goblet up for the unnumbered time this evening when something in it’s reflection caught his eye. It took far more alcohol than a normal man to have an affect on him. The little it had blurred his mind was quickly cleared up as he realized it was the peasant girl climbing through the window. Einon nearly smiled, but managed to hold back as he set the pitcher down and took his seat again. She was not nearly as quiet or stealthy as she thought she was. 

No. She was wild and clumsy. Like a kitten who was still growing to be a graceful cat. She lunged and he caught her quick. His body pressed her against the table as she flailed at him with a knife. Her voice screeched as she realized her failure. Einon looked down at her with wild eyes, meeting her own wild eyes. She was frantic in her kicking and flails, but he managed to get the knife from her hand and press it against her own throat. 

“First you beg for your father’s fate, then you try to avenge it, and now…” he looked her over a moment, searching her face for fear, “Now you’ll share it,” no reason to spoil a good meal by dealing with a raving girl. Best to end it quick and be on with the evening.

“In your kingdom, Einon, there are fates worse than death,” she snapped coldly.

That peaked his interest. It would be easy to slice open her throat and give her release, but why do such a thing when challenged so openly? It was that look in her eyes again, “I’ll think one up for you,” he promised before releasing her and letting some of the men drag her from the table, “Lock her up.”

“No!” she raged on. Kicking her feet as they dragged her from the room, “He killed my father! He killed my father!” not that it made a difference what she said. Though he looked over to see his mother, who looked sickened and disgusted. He felt anger rising up inside of himself and he didn’t understand why.

He stalked his way up to his room and found Glenna still asleep, though there were signs that she had woken and eaten at some point since his last visit. Anna was sitting along the bedside and working on some kind of stitchwork. She was quietly humming. He’d heard the dark haired witch humming the same some many times. Glenna took to it at times as well. It wasn’t a tune he was familiar with beyond them.

He removed his shirt and watched Anna tense. If he had been in a better mood, he would have gone through with what he knew was in her mind. Instead, he pulled on a more fitted undershirt and walked over to run his fingers over Glenna’s blanket covered stomach. It made him a little ill whenever he felt his son move under her skin when he was attempting to sleep next to her or when he was trying to get some kind of pleasure; but he enjoyed feeling it other times. It was a sign of what he had done and what he would help create. 

“What’s the worst thing you can think of to happen to you, Anna?” he questioned while feeling his unborn son move a bit as he applied light pressure to the stomach.

“Your cock inside of me every night, My Lord,” he had come to appreciate her sharp tongue. It gave him more fuel when he made her submit to him, “Or perhaps having to bare your child,” she never hid the fact that she seemed more comforted by a woman's breast than a man’s arms, “Though a close third would be to have to stay here for the rest of my life.”

Einon smiled a little before standing from the bed, “Ever the useful one, Anna. You’re lucky I have better things to do tonight.”

“I’m sure you’ll make me pay for it tomorrow, My Lord,” and he would.

Einon had to think. He needed fresh air to do it. He made his way up the castle stairs till he came to the still unfinished portion. The castle was nearly done, but there was still some work to do. He watched the sunset as he thought about the red haired girl. Toying with her knife in his hands as he was flooded with memories of the day his heart was pierced. Not much brought memories of that day to mind and he couldn’t figure out why he was thinking of them now. It had been unbearably painful. To the point that he was willing to do anything to make it stop. 

Though the pain hadn’t been immediate. There had been a moment of utter shock. All of it had happened so quickly. The village had been on fire and he had been trying to get through the smoke without losing grip on his newly acquired crown. He remembered a scream of surprise and a hard hit to his back. He hadn’t even realized what had happened to him till he pushed off from the wooden post. It didn’t hurt right away. He just pressed his hand into the blood that had started flowing from his chest. His eyes flicked up to see the one who had pushed him. The homemade helmet was pulled from their face and he was shocked to see a girl. One with hair like the fire around them. That was when Bowen had grabbed him.

Einon stabbed the knife into the wooden posts of his castle frame as it hit him. Curly hair like waves of fire. Just like the peasant girl in his dungeon. It made sense that it would have been the daughter of the rebellion leader that had pierced his heart all those years ago.

What would be a fate worse than death for her? He hadn’t realized how simple it actually was till now.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna saw it all and knew what a danger to their plans it was. That red haired woman would be the end of them. She followed Einon up to the roof and watched him as he paced and toyed with a knife she’d never seen before. She’d heard from one of the maids what had happened and had been determined to see where it went. What she saw and heard was distressing.

She followed silently in the shadows as he made his way down to the dungeon. Anna was well aware of just what beat in the king’s chest. But hearing that the girl currently locked up was the cause of it was surprising. She could hear it in the beast’s voice, he was pleased with the situation. He now had a witch to give him a son, a witch to toy with, and the girl who had given it all to him. He would be prouder and more arrogant than ever.

“I remember you. Your hair...like fire,” she heard him say and watched as he showed her the scar on his chest. The girl cowered at being forced to see it. She’d been confident and fierce till that moment, “You gave me this, didn’t you?” he gave her a smirk, “I owe you.”

Anna scurried off a ways as Einon started to leave. He gave the order to have the girl moved and stripped. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him use sex as a punishment. She’d bore that several times for her mouthy nature. The witch followed the guards as they dragged the girl kicking and screaming from her cell to one of the larger bedrooms. She watched from the shadows in the hall as the men yanked and pulled at the redheaded girl’s dress till she was in her linen shift. Einon didn’t allow Glenna or herself to wear shifts anymore. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but her backside couldn’t handle the punishment she’d received for disobeying that order again.

The guards knew what the girl was there for and didn’t dare touch her, despite it being such a easy target. They figured they could have her when the king was finished. Anna watched as they barred the door from the outside and waited till she couldn’t hear their boot steps anymore before going up to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the girl inside throwing things about.

“Hello?” the other girl called out, “Is someone out there? Please, don’t let him do this to me. Let me out. Deep down, you know what a monster he is. Let me out and help me finish this.”

It was tempting. Anna thought about driving a knife through his heart at least once a day. She would be more than happy to help the redhead girl kill him. But no. She had to wait for Glenna’s child to be born and for Einon to claim him as his heir first. She didn’t know what her blond counterpart had in mind for plans of the future, but her own ideas were to off Einon the minute she had the chance. If she had her way, she’s cut off his dick before she finished him off. While Anna usually preferred more subtle ways of taking care of her enemies, but she would be more than happy to be covered in his blood with a knife in her hands.

Hearing footsteps again, she retreated back into her shadowy hiding place. It was the beast. He was dressed in his night shirt and had his usual smug, arrogant smile on his face. Anna knew what was going to happen, but she felt compelled to stay. Even if just to let the girl go once Einon was finished with her. Though making her stay might have been a good option too. It would certainly take some of the burden off of her at night.

He didn’t bother closing the door completely behind him as he went into the room. She didn’t dare get too close, but she could hear everything. The other girl’s furious yells as Einon taunted her about her father. Fast movements and the familiar sound of a bed shifting as a body was forced down upon it. The redhead cried for several minutes before the only sound Anna could hear was Einon’s grunts and groans. It sickened her to listen to it.

The dark haired woman dared a glance to see how far along he was. Einon was incredibly predictable when it came to his rutting. He had the girl pinned to the bed, he hadn’t even bothered to remove their clothing. Just threw her down and thrust up between her thighs. Anna knew how the other girl must have been feeling, at least a bit. Anna accepted her duty, but she didn’t have to like it. The repulsion she felt when he even looked at her. The utter disgust when he would pull her hair back, kiss at her neck, and push his way inside of her. Worst of all was having to choke back her bile every time he spilled his seed in her body. How Glenna bared it was beyond her.

The blond witch was a curious one. Everyone in the coven knew that Granmyr had wanted Glenna for her successor one day. It made sense considering the girl was Granmyr’s granddaughter. She was naturally talented. More so than most others. The story was that Granmyr had given Lord Torit her own daughter as a wife with the instructions that he only try to conceive a child with her in the open moonlight and that the child be birth in the same manner. A moonchild was a dangerous rarity. While they were powerful beings, they were also unstable. Prone to being power hungry and insane. What they did much of the time made little sense to anyone else.

Granmyr had confessed that she had hoped her and Torit’s plan to keep Glenna within the confines of the coven and only the coven would help to alleviate some of that. Seeing the blond witch and the way she clung to Einon and her grab for the throne, Anna could see it hadn’t helped one bit. Possibly even made it worse. She had no doubts that Glenna truly loved the monster. It was the lunacy behind the idea of love that made her ignore what a beast he was. Granmyr had made herself a horrible enemy.

A shout of anger brought her attention back to the scene in the room. It was the girl. She had managed to get a knife and had thrust it into Einon’s shoulder. He stumbled back into the wall, clanging about the bottles and pots that hung there. It made her smile to see the blood soaking through his shirt, but it faded quickly as she realized it hadn’t done a damn bit of a good.

He just smiled and pushed himself back to his feet, “Next time, stab more flesh, less cloth.”

“I’ll pierce your heart!” the girl raged and lunged for him again. Anna could have helped, should have helped, but she didn’t. She stood by and watched. The redhead wasn’t her problem. Not yet. Einon grabbed her quick and pushed her back down to the bed. Anna expected a second round of his thrusting, but not this time. He disarmed her and let her up.

“You already did,” he said softly. Anna had to strain to hear them speak over the sound of the wood crackling in the fireplace, “A very special heart, one like no other.”  
“A black withered thing without pity,” the girl spat as she huddled herself against the edge of the bed. Her eyes refused to look up at him. Anna didn’t blame her.

The king’s next words shocked the witch, “Then teach me. Pity me. I’ll give you everything. Even power,” his hand wrapped around the back of her head and forced her to look at him, “You’re so beautiful…” his lips descended on the poor girl’s mouth. She pushed him away and Anna was surprised that he didn’t take her again, “Even power. Even a throne,” he said softly as he climbed to his feet, knife in hand, and headed towards the door, leaving the girl to sit and stew in everything that had happened to her.

Anna retreated fast around the corner. Her mind racing with what she’d heard. Einon never allowed them to push him off and get away with it, not that Glenna ever did. Despite what Glenna seemed to think, Einon had not even hinted at marriage. Yet he would give it so freely to some peasant girl. And why?

It made sense to her his questions before. If this was indeed the girl who had caused his heart to be pierced, what better punishment for her than to be forced by his side for the rest of her life? He would marry her to punish her. But where did that leave Glenna and their child? Where did that leave her?

“Anna.”

The witch jumped at the sound of her own name and whirled around to see Einon standing nearly nose to nose with her, “My lord!” she gasped softly before taking a step back. She didn’t get far as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, “Let me go,” she snapped and as her hands pushed at his chest.

“Enjoy what you saw, Witch?” there was that mocking-half smile that she hated so much.

Anger bubbled up in her stomach. Months under his body and having to endure his closeness got to her, “Get your hands off me, you monster! Never touch me again!”  
He held her in a tight grip as he pushed her back against the wall, “Beautiful, cold Anna. You endure so much from me and for what?”

“That throne belongs to Glenna,” she growled lowly, “She has let you walk over her for too long. Someone as powerful as her could have taken it from you, but she wants your love. She’s given you everything you wanted.”

“And she will continue to do so. She’ll cry her eyes out for years when I marry that girl, but she’ll never say a word against it. She’s mine. Forever. She’ll always look at my Queen with jealousy and rage. Even as my son calls someone else mother. She’ll let it all happen. Because she’s weak. Just like you.”

Her hand came up and she clawed at his face, grabbing a fistful of his hair and trying to use the leverage to force him to step back, but he didn’t, “You underestimate us. When I tell her what you have done, she’ll tear you to pieces. You disgusting, inhuman thing!” one of her hands grabbed at a small pouch she kept around her waist. Anna wasn’t strong enough to work magic without aid. Ones not born with the gift always had to use herbs, charms, bones, and the like to work their craft. While natural born witches still used those things, it was nowhere near the amount needed by someone like her.

Einon laughed as he grabbed her wrist and bent it back hard. Anna cried out in pain as she felt the bones cracking, “Going to hex me? I would have let you live and train my son, Anna. I would have given you a good deal. You never would have had to feel my body against yours again, so long as you obeyed. This is a decision I don’t want to have to make. Give up now and I’ll show you mercy.”

Tears leaked from her eyes as he bent the wrist back further and it finally snapped. She wouldn’t let him get the satisfaction of the full extent of her pain, “Pig!” she spat in his face, watching the saliva roll down his cheek, “Burn in hell!” she started chanting lowly and the spit on his face started to steam.

It ended quickly though. Whatever spell she was working was ended as the sharp blade thrust into her belly, “Ah!” she gasped in surprise as he finally let her go and stepped back. Her eyes looked down to see the knife the peasant girl had stabbed him with hilted into her gut, “She’ll...make you...pay…” she said slowly before slumping to the floor.

“Icy cunt,” he growled before reaching down to yank the blade from her body and clean it against his shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sire, your witch is doing something.”

Einon was being calmed by his men when the maid showed up. Things had gone from bad to worse the past two weeks. First that witch Anna had to go and make him kill her. Then his bride to be managed to escape unseen. Even when he found the girl, she was with that insufferable knight. Worse yet was that dragon and how the villagers seemed to be planning some kind of rebellion again with it at their side. Now Glenna was acting up.

The dark haired witch had been Glenna’s constant companion since she came here and then she was suddenly gone. He was sure the mother of his son had planned to get rid of the other witch once the child was born, but she had been useful up till her sudden disappearance.

As his child drained her of her energy, she became more erratic. It was too close to birth to move her to a different room. She seemed insistent that something bad had happened to Anna. Going as far as to try to get out of the bed and search for her. Einon had never hit her before, but when he was told that she had fallen down a flight of stairs in her search for the other witch, he couldn’t help himself. His hand came across her face hard as she laid in his bed recovering. He’d threatened to kill her if the fall had harmed his son. Rather than cowering like most women, she profusely apologized and clung to him, sobbing her love for him and how she would never hurt their child.

Since the fall, Einon kept a closer eye on her. He had to be firmer with her than before. Her eyes were clouded and dazed most of the time. He had to force her to eat, reminding her that he would kill her if she starved his son. Glenna didn’t seem to even realize the damage she might be doing. She would just stroke her thin fingers over her swollen belly and sing to it. He had someone with her at all times. Usually himself or Brok, but occasionally one of his guards.

As it was, she hadn’t slept in three days. Her eyes were filled with tire and her body shook with weakness if she tried to move too much, “What is she doing now?” he growled.

Brok swallowed hard and took a breath before speaking, “She’s bleeding herself out into a bowl.”

“What?!” he stood quickly and shoved past the brick of a man, storming his way to the bedroom.

Einon slammed the door open and the maid inside jumped. She was huddled up in a corner, far from the bed. The sheets were dripped with sticky blood and she was holding her slit wrists over a wooden bowl, “M-m-my Lord! I’m sorry! I tried to stop her! I swear!” the maid pleaded her case, but didn’t move. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Glenna pin someone to a wall. Had the situation been different, he would have been impressed at how powerful she was even in her weakened state.

“Shut up,” he growled and slapped the girl hard. She whimpered and fell to the floor in a heap as he stalked over to the bed and grabbed Glenna’s now injured wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?! Are you mad?!” he knew the answer was that she was mad, but he didn’t think she would try to kill herself.

“Sire, no one has found Anna yet. I needed her for the birth,” her big green eyes were filled with madness and desperation, “A witch must feed on the milk of it’s mother and the blood of a witch. I needed Anna for her blood. One of Granmyr’s coven was sacrificed for me. Anna was to do the same,” not that he believed Anna knew that. Einon didn’t doubt that Glenna had told her that they would find another witch to drain. He had seen much and could handle a lot when it came to magic and ancient things, but he had been unaware that his son would be feeding on blood, “I have labor pains, Sire. Ryce will need blood if he is to grow strong in magic. Anna is missing, so I must have as much as I can prepared for him.”

He had chosen the name Ryce. It meant powerful. Glenna hadn’t fought him on the name, “If you needed witch blood, you should have told me. I would have provided it for you,” it was too late to dig up Anna’s body, but there were always old crones about that he could have taken, “If my son is hurt by this…”

“He won’t be, Sire. I swear. It is less than it looks like,” she held up the bowl and he cringed in disgust as he looked in at the small puddle of blood. It looked almost black, “I want to give you a strong son, Sire. That’s all. If I take a bit of my own blood every day, I should have enough for him,” though Einon was sure she was to go into labor at any moment, “In the past, we would cut our breasts before feeding,” he was sickened to listen to this, “But it proved to be too dangerous. Infections and illness. Many women and infants died. This way is better. Store the blood in a cool place and feed it as you would an orphaned infant. Sire, this is what needs to be done…”

Einon wouldn’t let her speak about it anymore. He didn’t need to hear it, didn’t want to hear it. It disgusted him. Einon was willing to do whatever he needed to, but that didn’t mean he needed to know the details. If witches blood is what his son needed, then his son would have it.

Glenna was supposed to die after giving birth and Anna was supposed to train him. With Anna dead, he would have to keep Glenna long enough for his son to learn what he needed before getting rid of her. Now he knew what Anna’s real purpose in being at the castle was. Glenna was going to feed the girl to their son. At one time, the dark streak the blond girl had had aroused him, but now he knew just how monstrous she really was. Not that he was any better.

Leaning over, to quiet her, he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed softly. All she ever really wanted was his attention, “If blood is what my son needs, he will have it,” he sad softly before pulling away from her, “Don’t do something this foolish again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Now release her, Glenna. You have scared off three maids already. You need someone to take care of you,” the maid in the corner gasped as whatever had hold on her finally released. She flattened out against the floor for a moment before slowly raising to her knees and crawling from the room, “That’s a good girl,” he praised her, smoothing out her hair. It soft, wavy curls were wild and unruly from how she squirmed and tossed in the night. Her looks no longer mattered to him. He would find Kara and bring her to his bed on their wedding night while Glenna was locked away in a cell somewhere feeding his son. When the child was old enough, he would snatch it away from her and let her rot, “I will find you a new labor maid. It won’t be long now,” he reached down and pet her stomach.

“The Queen will do.”

“No!” he snapped and she tensed, “No. I don’t want her anywhere near my son,” he never said _their_ son. It was always his son or _my_ son. Glenna would have little to do in his life. He would force the boy to call Kara his mother, “I don’t trust her.”

Einon climbed up from the bed and took the bowl of blood, “Rest. I’ll send someone to bandage your wrists. Glenna, I’m going to warn you this one last time. If you do anything to hurt my son, I will hang you by your entrails from the window.”

She nodded quickly, “I understand, Sire. I just want him to be strong for you. That’s all. I only want to please you.”

“I know,” he muttered before leaving her alone in the room.

Brok was nearby, “She’s insane, My King. The entire castle is scared of her.”

“Don’t worry. She won’t be a problem for much longer,” he assured the man.

“News came while you were taking care of the witch. It’s the villagers. They are starting their attack.”

He tensed a little, “Really now? Gather the men. It’s time to take care of something I should have taken care of long ago…” he should have had Bowen killed twelve years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

Labor started late that evening. Glenna howled in pain and her fingers clenched at her stomach, clawing through the thin dress and even scratching the skin, “Ahhhh!” she felt tears leaking out of her eyes as she tossed her head back and forth, “Sire!” she called out for her king, but he didn’t come. No one came. Not even the Queen. She had heard the fighting outside, even saw the dragon as it flew past one of the windows. She had the king’s child inside of her and she knew someone would come soon. Someone had to, “Oh god!” she screeched as a wave of pain rolled out in waves across her body.

Panting, she tried to scoot herself up on the bed and pull herself to her feet, but she couldn’t move. The pain was too much. Glenna had never felt anything like this before. She wasn’t foolish enough to think that childbirth would painless or easy, but this was more than she was expecting. Sweat poured off her face as she grabbed the headboard and cried. Her feet kicked and dragged along the bed, tearing and crumpling the sheets and coverlets. This child was going to kill her. Glenna was sure of it, “Ahhhhh!” this was a hundred times worse than the false labor she’d been through.

It might have only been an hour, maybe two, but it felt like so much more by the time Einon came to her. He had a maid with him and a pitcher, “Sire!” she called out, and he went to her side, “Oh, Sire…” she managed a smile, “I was so worried about you,” even as she was in so much pain, her first thoughts were concern of his safety, “Ah!” a new wave of pain hit her.

“Oh, Glenna, did you think a few peasants could kill me?” he smirked as he pushed sweaty hair from her face, “Get to work,” he ordered the maid and the girl reluctantly started helping to position the witch. The maid was older, having helped a number of ladies through labor, “Nothing will kill me, Glenna. Not now. Not ever,” the smile on his face was one that knew some wonderful secret.

Another wave hit her and she curled up a bit, straining down against the bed, “Sire, make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts so much…” she finally broke down. Sobbing as she grabbed for his shirt, but he pulled back.

“Call for me when my son is born,” he told the maid, “And Glenna, the pitcher has what you needed in it.”

She was in too much pain to look. Her mind registered that it was the blood. She wanted to ask who it came from. Glenna knew the abbey was too far away for him to have gotten the blood in such a short period of time and she knew of no other witches near enough. It didn’t matter though. All that mattered was doing what was needed to get the pain to stop.

Labor was long and hard. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. There were sounds of fighting that the maid tried to block out by closing and barring the door, but there was no way to stop it completely. For a few moments, Glenna slipped into unconsciousness. She dreamed of a life with Einon at her side and her son at her feet. They would be a powerful family.

The maid helped her drink cool water and tucked a new pillow under her back, “It’s almost over,” the maid had been saying that for hours and Glenna was tiring of it.

“Get! Him! Out! Of! Me!” she screeched before reaching up and grabbing the other woman around the throat. Her nails dug into the flesh and thin streams of blood slid down the woman’s neck. She released the woman and she fell back on the floor coughing, “Ah!” she howled once again. It felt like her body was being ripped open.

Rubbing at her neck, the maid slowly got back to her feet. It was likely she would have run away if it wasn’t for fear of what Einon would do. There was one good thing about Glenna’s cries, it did finally drowned out the fighting outside.

“Push! Push harder!” the maid had her hands under Glenna’s dress. The baby was coming. She grabbed the headboard again and strained.

It happened fast. She closed her eyes tight for just a moment or two. There was a white hot wave of hot air that rolled through the room and she heard the maid scream. When her green eyes opened and cleared, she saw the maid’s body slump off the bed and to the floor, “No! No! Get away from me!” she screamed.

It was Granmyr.

“Stupid girl. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out that you were with child?” she pushed the nun’s habit from her head. Her dull blond curls falling around her head. Her tired, green eyes seemed to sparkle just a little tonight, as if she’d been given a wonderful gift, “It didn’t have to end this way, Glenna.”

“Stay away...AH!” she howled and her head fell back against the pillows and she strained again, “Einon!” it was the first time she’d ever said his name. She wanted her king here. He would save her. He would kill the older witch, where she was too weak to do it.

Granmyr moved closer, pushing the dress up to Glenna’s waist and eyeing her womanhood, “You’re going to tear something fierce. Serves you right. No man will ever want to be in there again. Not that it matters. You’re not going to live after tonight. I’ll be taking your daughter to the coven and raise her properly this time. I’ll correct the mistakes we made with you.”

“I’m...I’m having...a son,” she got out through clenched teeth.

“Think that all you want, Moonchild, but it’s not going to happen,” the elderly witch sat on the bed and reached between Glenna’s thighs, “Here she comes. Beautiful and bright into a new world. She’ll be what we’ve been waiting for. Our powerful linage pulsing through her veins.”

“You’ll have my child closed off in that abbey till the day it dies! I won’t let you do it!”

Granmyr laughed, “As if you can stop me,” she pulled a dagger from her cloak and rested it on the bed next to her, “As soon as I cut the cord that ties this girl to you, I’ll shove this in what remains of your heart. Stupid whore.”

Glenna shook her head quick, “Einon!”

“Call for him all you want, he won’t be coming. I have it on good authority that he is dead. He is hells problem now.”

“Liar!” she snapped before she grit her teeth in pain.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be joining him soon. You loved him so much and now you’ll burn in hell with him,” she smiled as Glenna gasped and her body went limp. The child’s cries rang through the room, “What a strong one she is. I’ll feed her on the Queen’s blood. Not a witch like us, but a witch nonetheless. So kind of that monster to collect it for us, isn’t it? What shall we name her?” Glenna could feel her child squirming between her legs. Granmyr hadn’t even bothered to pick him up from the bed.

The young witch panted softly as her body slowly started to relax. She could hear her son’s cries and longed to reach out and hold him. Her clouded and dazed eyes watched as Granmyr picked the blade back up, “What shall I name her?”

“His name...is Ryce…” Glenna panted out.

“I told you, Whore, it’s a girl. You truly are delusional. This will be a mercy killing,” the blade glinted in the firelight, “I think I’ll name her Emmaline.”

“Get away from my son!” she screeched. The pitcher of blood burst and splattered over the wall and bed. Granmyr gasped loudly as the knife flew from her hand and into Glenna’s, “I’ll kill you!” she ignored her body’s cry for her to sleep and rest. Ignored the pain as it raged again as she launched herself forward.

The knife was buried in Granmyr’s throat and blood covered Glenna’s dress quickly. The baby cried louder from the jostling, but the young witch didn’t get a chance to even look at her son. She collapsed onto the floor, falling from the bed and landing part way atop Granmyr’s dead body. She groaned as her eyes caught movement by the fire.

Body burned and hair frayed from the fire, the demon crawled free of the flames. It stood and stretched it’s neck a moment before walking slowly over to the witches on the floor, “My, my, my...Both the king and Granmyr. Not that you had a hand in that monster’s death, but I’ll accept it too.”

“Einon…”

“Is dead. Don’t worry, you’ll see him again one day,” the creature reached down and thrust it’s hand into Granmyr’s chest. She ripped the witch’s heart free, “You were supposed to bleed out from the birth, but as a reward for such a quick and well job done, I’ll let you live. For now. After all, the child needs family.”

“My son…” she tried to move, but her body gave out and the world went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

The voices floated into her head. Fuzzy at first, but slowly getting clearer, “I’ve seen her before. She’s Einon’s whore. You heard what the servants said, she’s a witch. She warmed his bed for months. We can’t let her live, Bowen,” they weren’t familiar voices. Her head felt heavy and her body felt weak. She couldn’t even reach up to rub her eyes.

“We’re not killing her, Kara. She’s just had a baby,” this voice was more masculine, but it was soft and almost fatherly.

“Einon’s spawn! What kind of life can either of them have?! It would be a mercy to end it now!” the female voice came back, louder, almost making her want to cringe.

“Brother Gilbert is right, we’re not killing her,” another male voice, but gruffer and heavier, “This is the Torit’s daughter. Einon took advantage of her. The Queen was a witch, of sorts, we won’t hold that against her. They deserve to start a new life. It’s not as if the girl loved him.”

“Like hell she didn’t. The maids said she followed after him like a puppy.”

“Kara, there is a difference between love and infatuation. She is a mother now. She felt the child growing inside of her. She will put the needs of her child first. No one has to know who the father was,” the fatherly voice again.

Glenna groaned softly as her vision started clearing up. There were three people in the room with her. A tall, handsome man wearing the crest of an old knight. A beautiful woman with fire red hair. And a gangly looking monk with kind eyes, “What…” her throat hurt. It was dry and scratched, “Where...my baby...Einon...”

“Don’t speak yet, my child,” the monk said softly as he reached out to cup the back of her head and brought a goblet of water to her lips. She drank it eagerly. Gulping it down fast, “Stay calm. Your child is safe. With a nurse maid for now. You need to rest.”

“No...My baby. I have to have my baby. Give me my baby,” her voice cracked, unable to get above a harsh whisper, “King Einon. Where is King Einon? He needs to see his child.”

The three didn’t say anything at first. They looked to each other before the knight spoke, “Kara, go get the baby. Brother Gilbert, please go with her.”

They nodded and slowly left, the red haired girl gave her a sharp look before leaving the room. The knight sat on the bed next to her and she tensed, “You’re Glenna Torit, correct?”

“...yes,” she wanted to lie, but he seemed to know that it was true.

“I’m sorry Einon took you from your family. What he did to you...I can’t imagine…”

“Don’t speak bad about him!” she snapped, her voice coming back for a moment, “He was my king! We were to be married! What’s happened to him?!” she demanded answers.

“Einon is dead,” she could see it in his face that he was trying to remain calm with her, “The dragon who’s heart he shared was killed and it stopped the beating of his own.”

Glenna stared at him for a moment, “No. You’re lying. He can’t be dead.”

“He is. So are his men. It’s been three days since the death. We found you barely alive in a locked room. There were two dead bodies with you and your child screaming on the bed. We know one of the women was your midwife. Who was the other? What happened to them?”

Three days, “Three days...three days...My child. My son. I have to feed him! I promised Einon he would be strong!”

“She has been fed. There is a young woman in the village who lost her infant, but was willing to care for your daughter. We did not tell her who the father was. I think it would be in the child’s best interest if no one knew the truth. She is Einon’s child, isn’t she?”

“My **son** is King Einon’s heir. I want him now. He has to feed from me, not some peasant wench. If Einon is truly dead, then my son is rightful to the throne.”

He had had enough of her, “Your daughter is fine. Einon is dead. It was me who killed the dragon to end his life. I killed a dear friend to end the life of that monster. Einon has no heir, because there is no more throne. The bloodline of tyrants ended with him. Your child is nothing more than that, your child. If you have any love for her in your heart, you will not tell her who her father was. Now, Glenna, I need you to tell me what happened in that room.”

Bile rose in her throat, but she choked it back down, “It was Granmyr. My grandmother. She leads a coven of witches,” she never cared who knew the truth about those weak, pitiful witches, “Who pretend to be nuns. She tried to take my son. She killed the maid and tried to kill me. I had to defend my son.”

“Daughter, Glenna. You had a daughter.”

Her face felt hot with rage, “I had a son. I swore to My King I would give him a son.”

“You’re unwell, but you’ll get better. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure your daughter lives a well life, but you will have to help.”

“I will do anything for my son. He is the rightful ruler of this land.”

“I’m sorry this is so difficult for you to understand,” he reached out and pat her hand gently and she recoiled in disgust, “Einon was a cruel monster and he took advantage of you. I hope in time you can recover, for the sake of your daughter. You can stay here in the castle for as long as you wish. We won’t turn you out. We will take care of you and your daughter for however long it takes.”

Glenna spat at him and refused to speak again till her baby was brought to her. She took the little bundle from the red haired woman, “He has his father’s eyes,” to which she missed the glance that passed between the knight and the other girl.

“He?” the other woman finally asked and Glenna ignored her and the knight shook his head.

“My handsome Ryce. You’ll be a great king, like your father…” she cooed softly as she pressed her cheek down against the baby’s, “He’s even more perfect than I imagined,” the baby had a tuft of red-gold hair on it’s head and it yawned when she kissed it.

“The love of a mother,” the monk said lightly.

“A delusional mother…” the other woman whispered.

“We’ll help you as much as you need, Glenna,” the knight added lastly.

Glenna ignored them all, “My little king.”

The three visitors took their leave, watching for a moment as Glenna started to pull at her dress so she could feed the child for her first time. They didn’t see her drag her fingernails across her own breast to draw blood before pressing the baby to it.

“She’s insane, Bowen. We can’t leave that baby with her,” Kara hissed once they were in the hallway.

“It’ll be alright. We’ll take care of the baby. It will need us.”

“It’s going to take more than us. Did you see it’s eyes? They might be the color of Einon’s, but those aren’t human eyes.”

Bowen shook his head, “I won’t take the life of that poor girl or her child. It will be alright. We will raise her to be what Einon couldn’t. She’ll be raised with a heart and love.”

“I hope you’re right,” she reached out and clasped her hand around his tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for my next story, Dragon Eyes, shortly. The story of Einon and Glenna's child.


End file.
